Once in a Blue Moon
by LoloBunny
Summary: The christmas masquerade ball's coming up, and a certain guy just figured out his feelings for a certain meatball head. Now if only he could get her to love him back. A little mushy, but mush never killed anyone before. Please R&R!
1. Once in a Blue Moon- Chapter One

Ok, hi! Someone recently asked me to write a mistletoe story and I figured why not?  
So here I am with a new story. This probably gonna be a two part story, because I know I get into it and then write a lot. ^_^ It's an A/U, Serena's 14 and Darien's 18. Don't expect any fighting, but the scouts will be part of the story. Ok that's about it, hope you like!  
  
~ Once in a Blue Moon ~  
by  
BunnyRena  
  
  
  
**Standard disclaimers apply, SM & Co. are not mine. The song Once in a Blue Moon is from Simply Irresistable. **  
  
  
Denotes thoughts  
~~ Subconcious  
{} Author's notes  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
~ Christmas Ball! ~  
You are cordially invited to this year's   
Christmas Masquerade Ball to be held on December 24, 2001 from  
9:00 p.m. to 2:00 a.m. The event is sponsored by the Tokyo   
General Hospital and will be held at the Crystal Embassy Palace.   
Please R.S.V.P. at (714) 555-2525  
  
Darien sighed tiredly, re-reading the invitation. He couldn't not go to the ball, his mentor Dr.Richards, had gone through a lot of trouble to get his prized pupil the invitation. Darien was already acquainted with most of the people in the hospital. Since he was doing an apprenticeship with the renown surgeon, he was known for his uncanny ability to pick up on things almost immediately. Unbeknownst to them, Darien had been reading college level medical books since the age of 10. After losing his parents and acquiring amnesia, he'd been adamant about becoming a doctor. Wanting to save lives, because his was so far beyond repair.   
  
He'd grown up in an orphanage, with absolutely no memories of his parents. He'd never gotten along with the other kids either. Always ostracized from the group, he'd been fascinated by the world of medicine and surgery. He'd decided surgical work was more suited to him and he now knew more about the human body than any of the dopes in his high school biology class could imagine. He was always eager to try something new, loved every project that had to do with dissection and anatomy. His teacher Mrs.Richards had seen his enthusiasm and asked about his interest in the subject. After hearing of his goal of becoming a surgeon, she'd spoken to her husband and asked him to check Darien out. After a brief meeting at Tokyo General Hospital, Dr. Richards had been ecstatic at the opportunity of taking on such an intelligent and eager apprentice. Thus far they'd gotten along splendidly.  
  
Until Dr. Richards had intruded in Darien's personal life. "Now, what you need my boy is to liven up a little," he'd told Darien,"I've never met a workaholic like you. Of course I'll admit your work's great, in fact you're weeks ahead in your training. At the rate you're going you'll be teaching at your Med. School before you even graduate. But I'm worried about your social life." Darien had never really cared for socializing and tried to explain to the doctor, but he'd not hear it. "A young man such as yourself should be able to go out with friends on weekends, take out a pretty girl to the movies, enjoy your youth. You won't be young forever, and one day you'll wake up and realize you've spent your whole life working. And what will you have, if you don't have friends and never marry? Nothing. I know you've had a hard time in the past, you've been alone for a long time. But think about it, do you really want to be alone forever?" with that he'd left Darien, with the invitation in his hand.  
  
So Darien had R.S.V.P.'d and had invited his best friend Andrew. "You got an invite to the Masquerade? Man that's great! Do you know how many people would kill to go?" he'd asked   
  
"Yeah, so you wanna come or what?"   
  
"No need to ask me twice. What are you gonna wear? I mean it is a Masquerade ball so I guess we'll need masks?" Andrew thought  
  
"How astute of you Andrew" Darien joked "I'm just gonna wear my tuxedo and a small mask."  
  
"So where are you gonna get it?" Andrew asked  
  
"I've got one lying around somewhere." Darien told him  
  
Just then a familiar blond came rushing through the arcade doors. Seeing Serena enter Andrew pulled out a cup of hot chocolate. Serena walked up and sat on the stool next to Darien, without so much as a glance towards him or Andrew. Just grabbing the cup and gulping down the hot chocolate.   
  
Darien watched in amused silence. He'd never been nice to the kid and loved to make her mad. Wathcing her drain her cup he noticed the small white flakes in her hair and on her eyelashes. It had been snowing off and on, nothing real heavy, but the cold was pretty bad. He himself was wearing a black long sleeve turtleneck shirt under his usual green jacket, which was warm enough on its own. Checking her over, a slight frown crossed his features. She was in her usual school uniform, her skirt and shirt. But the skirt wasn't as long as he'd thought, her shirt was short sleeved, and the small jacket that went with the uniform was the kind that you could tell didn't keep people warm. He'd never paid attention to it, but now that he thought about it he had noticed her shivering a few times. Her hands were warming up, but had been blue-ish when she first picked up her cup. A wave of protectiveness came over Darien, he suddenly wanted to wrap his jacket around her and hold her 'till she was warm.  
  
Woah! Hold on a minute! Since when do I care about meatball head being cold? She's just a kid who gets on my nerves... but since she is just a kid, and I am a bit warm, it would be nice if I let her use my jacket. ~ And maybe she'll thank me and give me one of those great smiles Andrew always gets from her.~ Hey! When did her smies get cute? ~ When weren't they cute? Why do you really tease her? Because she bothers you? or because at least then you get her attention? ~ No way! I do not tease her to get her attention! She's just an annoying little brat! Shaking his head to stop his mental argument Darien focused on Serena talking to Andrew.  
  
"My dad got invited and my Mom saw how excited I was about it so she made him rsvp for three people, so I get to go!" she practically glowed from the excitement  
  
"Isn't that the coolest? All my friends were sooo jealous! Especially Mina!" Serena giggled "And I get to buy a real ball gown and little dancing slippers! Oh I'm so excited Andew!"   
  
"I can tell, congratulations Sere. I'd better get a dance alright." Andrew winked  
  
"You're going?! That's great! Then I won't feel so weird, I'll have someone I know there to talk to." Serena turned to Darien "Are you going too?" she asked in the same tone.  
  
"I'm afraid so meatball head" Darien chuckled  
  
"Good" she smiled and turned back to Andrew.  
  
Both guys stared incredulosly at her. Clearing his throat Andrew moved forward and put a hand to her forehead. "Well there's no fever." he mumbled  
  
Darien watched as she blushed and pushed his hand away. "I'm fine Andrew, I just think its good that Darien's opening up a little. He's always either here or at work. I've never once heard him come in and tell you about the great new movie he saw or the new club he went to."   
  
Realizing she'd said too much, Serena blushed and got up "I've gotta go, Mom's taking me to get fitted for the dress. I'll see you guys later." With that she turned, pulled her sleeves closer to her and marched towards the doors. Before she got there though, a jacket was dropped over her shoulders. Turning to see who's it was, she was surprised to find Darien next to her. He'd put his green jacket over her shoulders.  
  
"Its cold outside and your jacket didn't seem warm enough." He fixed it more comfortably on her shoulders and then with a shy smile he turned to talk to Andrew. Serena grabbed his wrist and whispered "thanks" he just turned and went to his stool.  
  
Serena stood there for a moment wondering what had gotten into him. He must be the one who's sick. Then after realizing she was staring at his back, she turned and walked out of the arcade, still wearing his jacket. Hmm... it smells so nice, spicy but with a hint of roses. Serena smiled and snuggled into the jacket.  
  
Back at the arcade Andrew was studying Darien "Where did that come from?"  
  
Darien just shrugged "Poor kid was cold and I'm not, so I decided to be nice for once."   
  
Andrew wasn't buying it, Darien was his best friend, and that took a lot of hard work on Andrew's part. He knew Darien didn't just suddenly decide to be nice to someone, least of all someone whom he supposedly couldn't stand. But of course he knew Darien could very well stand Serena. Andrew had been watching over them like a hawk. It never failed, they'd come in at the same time every day, argue, and leave. But they both left smiling. Once when Serena was sick, Darien had been in an awful mood and left angry and annoyed. The next day when she was back, they argued, and she left, Darien left too, cheerful as ever. There's definitely something there. Andrew smiled, glad that his lonely friend had finally found someone to make him happy.  
  
"Ok anyways, where can I find a mask?" he asked   
  
"A costume shop? I don't know!" Darien grumbled  
  
"Geez, calm down! If you don't know, where'd you get yours?"   
  
think quick, where would you get a mask? He could't reveal himself as Tuxedo Mask to Andrew. So he said the first thing that came to mind "I got it with the invitation"  
  
"Oh, I guess that makes sense. So everyone will be wearing the same mask?" Andrew wondered  
  
"No, I got my invitation from my boss who had an extra mask, and since he's the one who wants me to go, he lent it to me." Darien lied "I've gotta go man, my tux's at the cleaners and I've gotta grab some food." With that he got off the stool and went to walk out of the arcade. When Andrew called out to him.  
  
"By the way my mom says she expects you to be over at our house by 8 so that everyone can give you your gifts, since you won't spend Christmas day with us."   
  
Darien groaned, he liked Andrew's family, but his mom never failed to lecture him about spending Christmas alone. "I don't see why you enjoy being miserable all alone in that apartment of yours, when you know perfectly well you're always welcome here." She'd grumbled   
  
Walking out of the Crown arcade, Darien went to the small shop by his house where   
he usually bought groceries. Then he went up to his apartment, put them away grabbed his black blazer, and went back out to buy his few gifts.   
  
It was Dec. 23 and the stores were packed. He'd always bought Andrew's family gifts, and always at the last minute. Walking around the mall listlessly, he chose random little items he knew they'd like. He got Andrew's mom a nice new sweater. He got his dad a smoking pipe, because he'd always said he needed one. And Andrew's little sister Lizzy got a gift certificate to her favorite music store and a poster of her favorite band the Starlights. As he looked around for Andrew's gifts, Darien walked past a little shop full of trinkets and heard a music box playing. Walking back and into the shop he found a small star shaped music box with a circle in the middle. The lid was lifted from the circle and inside a picture of a moon and little stars turned in circles as the sweet tune played. The shop worker, an older lady, walked over to where he stood.   
  
"Well if you'll look at that" she murmured "I've been trying to figure out how to open it for weeks." She looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"I didn't open it, I was just walking by when I heard the song" he told her, then looking back at the locket and image of Serena came to mind. Why would I think of Serena? he wondered. Shaking off his thoughts he turned back to the shop keeper.   
  
"How much for it?" he asked  
  
"Hmm... since you were the one who figured out how to open it, and I didn't know it was a music box. I guess I'll give it to you for its original price." turning the locket over she checked the price, rung it up and handed it back.   
  
"Would you like it gift wrapped?" she asked "No charge"   
  
Still thinking about Serena, Darien didn't notice himself nod and hand it over. The shopkeeper wrapped it in a little box and navy blue paper with silver glittering stars on it and tied it with silver ribbon. "Whoever she is, she sure is lucky" she smiled and handed it to him.  
  
"Thank you" taking it he walked out and wondered if he'd bought it for Serena. Why does it just seem so perfect for her? And since when am I buying her gifts? he wondered ~ Since you noticed how perfect she is for you ~ the thought brought Darien to a halt, right there in the middle of the highly trafficked mall. ~ You like arguing with her, hearing her witty comebacks, seeing her gorgeous little face every day ~ Oh my gosh! No way! I don't think Serena's gorgeous, I don't like arguing with her, and I most definitely don't think she's perfect for me! he tried to convince himself.  
  
After buying Andrew a new apron {as a joke} and a Cd case for his car, as well as a few Cd's he'd mentioned wanting lately. Darien headed home, still wondering about his feelings toward Serena. How could this have happened? I care about that meatball head! Good God, I think I'm in love?! Who'd have thought it possible? But somehow she's gotten to me. Entering his apartment he noticed how boring his life had been 'till he met her. After wrapping his gifts, Darien sat and decided to call Andrew.   
  
"Hey man what's up?" Andrew asked  
  
"How long have you known?" Darien replied   
  
"Known what? About you and Serena? I've known that for a while, its so obvious to everyone but you two." Andrew chuckled over the line  
  
"Really? So why didn't you bother to mention something?" he growled  
  
"Calm down, look I didn't mention it because I thought it was something you'd have to figure out on your own." Andrew told him "You've both been hooked on each other for months, you just didn't want to see it."  
  
"Well I see it now, and I have no clue what to do." Darien sighed  
  
"Easy man! you sweep her off her feet! Make her see your good side and she'll respond." Andrew tried to help his friend out.   
  
"And how am I supposed to do that if the girl can't stand to be near me?" Darien asked  
  
"You do it when she doesn't know its you," Andrew said "Like tomorrow night at the ball would be perfect. I mean what girl doesn't dream of meeting her prince charming at a ball? And how often do we have balls? Not very, so you have to take this opportunity. Look here's what we'll do..." And they spent the next few hours plannig every last detail necessary to get Darien his girl.  
  
  
End Part 1  
  
Well how's that? I'll get part two out ASAP, I'm stuck on my other story   
Cruel Fate, but I'll finish this story soon.   
E-mail me at:  
Starlett_17@hotmail.com  
  
Thanx for reading!   
BunnyRena  
  
  



	2. Once in a Blue Moon- Chapter Two

Ok well here's part 2 like I promised! I still have no clue what to do for Cruel Fate, and if anyone here's waiting on that I'm sorry! It'll be out soon too k-? So how will Darien get Serena to see how he feels? Read on and find out ^_^  
  
** For disclaimers see part one**  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe it Serena! You are going to the biggest event of the year!" Mina shrieked as she dropped onto the floor.  
  
"Yeah, who'd have thought out of all of us that meatball head, would be the only one to go?" Rei grumbled  
  
"Aww, you're just jealous Rei. Can't you be happy for her? Not ruin her night for once?" Lita glared at the priestess  
  
"Don't mind her Lita, I'm not" Serena giggled as she came in and plopped down on the bed next to Amy "I thought you were invited too Amy." she asked  
  
"Oh, I was but I don't really like that kind of stuff, and I usually get to spend tonight with my dad." Amy's eyes sparkled. Her father was an artist and traveled a lot, so she didn't see him too often.   
  
"That's great Ames!" Serena hugged her shy friend "I'm really glad you get to see him, how long's it been?"   
  
"Only two months this time, I'm so excited!" Amy actually giggled, noticing the others were busy jabbering she whispered conspiratorially "As a matter of fact, I'm so happy I'll help you do your hair." she grinned at Serena.   
  
None of the others knew about Amy's wonderful hairdo's, she only did Serena's hair.   
Not because she didn't like the other girls, but like all the girls, Amy felt a special bond to the cheerful meatball head. Amy had always been a shy, quiet, studious girl until she met Serena. She'd never had a close friendship like she had with the girls now, and she'd never had as much fun as she did now thanks to Serena. Having been the first two sailor scouts to join together, they'd formed a special bond, that despite the others, was truly unique. Amy had even tried to help Serena with her studies, but Serena was always prying Amy away from her books to some new game or movie, making Amy enjoy life more.   
  
Serena knew she shouldn't have a favorite, they were, after all, her best friends. But out of all of them, it was Amy she was closest to. Unbeknownst to the others, Amy had taught Serena how to use her family's computer and they spent hours on-line chatting, discussing sailor buisness, and discussing boys. Serena was the only one who knew of Amy's crush, Greg. He was perfect for her, shy and quiet, but smart like Amy. Serena had been chatting on-line with Greg too. It was her favorite project, getting Amy a boyfriend, and was progressing well too. Just last week Amy and Greg had 'accidentally' met up at the library. Neither one figured out I e-mailed the other. Serena thought happily.  
  
Turning back to the other jabbering girls Serena felt a little guilt at going to the ball without them. Rei had been really looking forward to it, but her grandpa had declined their tickets, saying he was too old for that stuff. Mina hadn't even been invited, and the poor girl had been crushed when Serena, Rei, and Amy were. But she wasn't the only one not invited, Lita hadn't gotten an invite either. Although that didn't matter to her. She was going over to her friend Ken's house to spend the holiday with his family.   
  
Looking at the clock Serena stood and cleared her throat. "Hmm... umm, guys its getting kind of late," she fidgeted with her skirt "I'd really like to let you all stay, but my mom said I'd have to start getting ready at about 5 and its 4:30 and umm..."   
  
Just then, like a true mind reader, Serena's mom poked her head through the door "Serena do you guys need any more refreshments?" she smiled  
  
"No thanks Mrs. Tsukino, we were just leaving." Lita got up and walked up to Serena "You're right we've gotta go. Have fun Sere, and don't forget to tell me all about the cute guys you meet."   
  
Mina got up from the floor and hugged her friend "Ohhhh! you're gonna have so much fun! Just don't eat too quickly, remember, small lady-like bites and sip your punch. Don't trip, and watch the ceiling and who you stand next to." with a wink she walked over to the door with Lita.  
  
"Have fun meatball head, Keep your head up, smile, and don't trip k-?" Rei poked Serena in the side.   
  
"K, thanx you guys I'll see you later, and tell you all about it." she walked with them to her bedroom door.  
  
"Hey Amy! Aren't you coming?" Lita asked  
  
"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, I'm just..." Amy floundered  
  
"She's just looking for her book she let me borrow!" Serena intervened "You know me, never read, so its hidden in there somewhere. But we'll find it."   
  
"Yeah good luck Amy!" Rei joked as they turned and walked downstairs, giggling and laughing Serena escorted them to the door and waved them good-bye. As soon as they were out of sight, she raced up to her room and smiled at Amy, who sat looking through her magazines for a hairstyle. "We've got a few hours, mom just didn't want everyone here too long. You want anything?" She plopped down on the bed again  
  
"No thanks, here what do you think about this one?" Amy pointed out a hairdo.   
  
"Nice..." Serena looked it over  
  
"But too simple right?" Amy smiled "I'm just kidding Rena, I've got your do planned already." She pulled out the bag she'd brought "I brought some clips and stuff that match with your dress too"   
  
Serena beamed "What would I do without you Ames?"   
  
"Wear your usual buns and talk on the phone instead of on the computer, I guess." Amy giggled "But I know you're hungry, and If you're really gonna act lady-like at the party, you'd better eat and get your fill here, or you'll be glomping down the food at the party."   
  
Serena smiled "By gosh I think you're right! Come on let's go have a late lunch, and then I'll shower while you get your stuff together." Dragging her friend downstairs, Serena made them lunch.   
  
They spent a half hour eating while they watched T.V., then Serena jumped into the shower and Amy got her things ready while she chatted with Ilene. "I'm so glad you're helping her with her hair." she confided in Amy "I was hoping she wouldn't wear her usual hairstyle, now I've only got to worry about her not tripping in her heels and with her dress. Have you seen it yet?" Ilene helped Amy set up  
  
"Oh yes, its gorgeous! If Serena doesn't catch a beau tonight I'll give up on me hooking up with Greg." Amy put the last of the hair accessories on the dresser.  
  
"Deal!" Serena pronounced from the doorway "If I do catch a 'beau' you have to ask Greg out!" she grinned  
  
"All right, and if you don't?" Amy grinned back  
  
"I have to ask him out for you" Serena chuckled as Amy threw a pillow at her  
  
"Rena don't you dare! If he wants to ask me out he will! And if you don't, I'll buy you a milkshake at the Crown for two weeks!" Amy offered  
  
"Even better!" Serena smiled. Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll go get that, now don't kill each other while I'm gone, all right girls?" Ilene brushed past Serena by the door. Sammy called up the stairs "Mom! Isaac's here to pick me up! And there's some delivery guy here! Bye!" Ilene hurried down the stairs to catch her reckless son.  
  
Serena closed the door to her room and went to sit in the chair Amy had placed in front of the dresser. "Ok I'm ready!" sitting gracefully in the chair Serena took the towel wrapped around her hair off. Her hair fell and pooled around her chair.  
  
"I don't know how you take care of it Serena" Amy sighed, then picking up and set herself to work.   
  
Both had forgotten about the delivery guy Sammy had announced, until Ilene walked into the room carrying a long box. Smiling she handed it to Serena. "It was delivered for you, but there was no name."   
  
Serena took the large package onto her lap and untied the red ribbon holding it closed. Inside was a dozen long-stemmed roses. White roses, with a thatch of mistletoe lying in the center. A small card was tucked partially under the mistletoe.   
  
"Who could this be from?" Serena wondered out loud  
  
"Read the card silly!" Amy, in her relaxed state, forgot all about bieng patient.  
  
Picking the card and opening it, Serena's brows frowned a little at the cryptic message.   
  
"What's it say?" Ilene asked, as excited as Amy "Who are they from?"   
  
"It doesn't say" Serena answered and looked over the roses again.   
  
Amy couldn't stand being kept in the dark, taking the card from Serena she read the message and handed it over to Ilene wordlessly. Ilene read it and looked up at Serena, beaming. "You've won that bet Amy, I don't think she'll leave tonight without a beau." Ilene smiled softly at Serena.  
  
"Mom! How could you say that?! For all we know this could be a joke! Or he could be a bum!" Serena looked at her mom   
  
"He could be but that isn't very likely." Ilene smiled and picked up the mistletoe. Underneath a small box had been hidden. Seeing it Amy tappped Serena on the shoulder. "There's more" she pointed  
  
"Oh no" Serena whispered. Picking it up Serena opened it and found a silver necklace with a crystal rose shaped pendant. Lying next to it were two small rose shaped earings. 'Please wear these tonight' was all the note in the box said.  
  
"Oh my gosh Sere! This is so romantic!" Amy sighed, another hidden part of her showing up. "You have to wear them! Doesn't you think Mrs. Tsukino?" she turned to Ilene for support.   
  
"Of course she does! Honey this is so romantic! Don't be afraid of this! It'll work out, you'll see." Ilene patted Serena's cheek affectionately "I know you're a romantic sweetheart, just let yourself enjoy this." Looking at the clock she stood and smiled at the girls.  
  
"Now, If I stay here jabbering all night we'll never be ready, and we'll miss the ball." Turning to the door she thanked Amy for helping with Serena's hair and went to get ready as well. "If you need anything call me, your father's finishing some work downstairs so you're not to disturb him. I'll go down and get anything you need." She told them  
  
"No thank you Mrs. Tsukino we'll be fine." Amy smiled and turned back to Serena's hair. "Now that reminds me of why I'm still here, come on put the flowers on the bed and I'll finish your hair." Taking the box from Serena, Amy sighed again. "Its just so romantic Rena."   
  
Serena sat thinking the same thing Mom and Amy are right, I should be glad to have an admirer. But its not knowing that's gonna kill me. Perking up she giggled, "Wait 'till Mina hears about this! She's gonna swoon!" Serena smiled  
  
"And Rei will absolutely burn!" Amy giggled too "By the way, any idea who it might be?" she asked  
  
"Not a clue Amy, not a clue" Serena smiled and began daydreaming about the ball  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Okay, remember, you can't be nice to her too quickly. Just act like the usual jerk you are with her for a while, then she'll gradually get a few hints, and then BAM! the big surprise! and you confess your love for the girl." Andrew grinned as he helped his friend prepare the clues.   
  
"You sure she'll accept me? I mean, that she won't turn me down or laugh in my face?" Darien asked for the billionth time that hour.  
  
"Darien calm down, I've told you over and over again. She's as gone over you as you are for her. She'll be ecstatic to learn you're the one who's done all this for her"  
Andrew sighed "You know, I'm surprised at how much of a romantic you turned out to be. The roses, which I'll never know where you managed to get such roses in the winter, the jewelry, the whole plan's every girl's dream!"  
  
Darien shrugged, "I just want to make sure everythin's perfect, you know? She deserves a perfect guy, but I'm not perfect. I just... I just want to make up for that." shrugging again Darien looked at his friend "Can you see what I mean?"   
  
Andrew knew of Darien's insecurities, he'd been the only friend Darien had for years. He knew how much it took for him to care for someone, and how hard it was for him. "I'm sure Serena won't be dissapointed." He told him "Now lets go over the rest of the plan so I don't mess anything up..."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Amy had created a masterpiece, the mass of curls, with braids twisted here and there as well as a few rose petals interwoven with the little pins holding her hair up, Serena stared at herself in the mirror in awe. Once Amy had finished with Serena's hair, she'd borrowed an outfit and left wishing her best friend luck and headed out to meet her dad.  
  
Serena walked towards her bedroom door gracefully and was about to walk out when a throat was cleared behind her. Turning to her bed, Serena smiled happily at the awestruck Luna. "I'm so glad you came back in time to see me! Oh Luna! I'm so excited! I got a dozen roses from someone today, and this necklace and earing set." Serena showed them off with great pride   
  
Luna smiled up at her charge, dressed beautifully in her ball gown and sighed. "I hope you have a wonderful evening Serena. Be careful, but enjoy yourself too." Luna pressed a paw to Serena's hand and choked up, "I'm very... I'm very proud of you, you're a wonderful young woman and a great leader." she chuckled "Now go out an dhave a good time"   
  
Serena leaned over and kissed Luna's crescent moon. "Good night Luna, thank you"  
then she headed out the door. Stepping carefully downstairs to meed her parents, Serena gulped as she saw her dad's reaction. "Is something wrong daddy?"   
  
Ken swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat and smiled at his not-so-little girl. "Everything's fine Bunny, you just took my breath away" he helped her into her coat and turned to escort her and her mom to the car.  
  
"You look lovely dear" Ilene smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you" Serena whispered, putting on her mask.  
  
As they drove to the Embassy Palace, Serena saw all the bright lights and the cars headed that way. Arriving there, they stepped out of the car and headed up the steps to the entrance, which was swarmed with people. Handing over her coat and giving her dad her key for it, she took his offered arm and they headed to the entrance of the ball room. As they walked through the arched doorway, Serena's eyes widened at all the people she saw. The ball room was half full and they'd arrived exactly on time. Looking around she wondered I wonder if he's here? Who could he be?   
  
That's when she saw them, only for a moment of course, blue eyes so deep, they seemed to look right into her. Then in the blink of an eye they were gone. Her father was pulling her towards a group of friends and she'd lost him. As she greeted and was introduced to the group, her mind kept going back to those few precious seconds when she'd seen him. I know it was him, it had to be! but she'd been so captivated by his eyes, she hadn't seen anything else, not his suit, hair color, not a thing to distinguish him. He's here! Oh my gosh, now what? she snapped out of her reverie as her mother guided her over to a group of ladies she knew. Oh when will he come up to me? Or will he even speak to me? she agonized  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Ok, that's it for now.  
I know I said it'd be a two parter,   
but I did warn you I have a tendency to   
get hooked and write a lot. I'll write sooner  
than last time. I've got mid-terms coming up  
but I'll manage! (somehow ~_~)  
Stay tuned, and please review! (They make me so happy!)  
  
Thanx for reading!  
BunnyRena   
  



	3. Once in a Blue Moon- Chapter Three

Ok this took a while! But I finally got an idea for this. I   
suffered a bad case of writer's block on this story for a while,   
but here's more. Hope its ok.   
  
** For disclaimers see chp.1 **   
  
  
Denote thoughts   
~~~ Denote Flashbacks   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
"Smooth move Darien! Now she knows you're here, but not who you are."   
Andrew fixed his mask, "I like it, giving her a glimpse but not too   
much, very mysterious."   
  
Darien chuckled, "In all honesty, I didn't mean to let her see me.   
I was just memorized when she walked in and then she was   
looking straight at me, and our gazes locked for a second." As he   
kept is eyes focused on her in the circle of women she stood with,   
he recalled those few seconds of bliss.   
  
~~~ He'd been checking in and looking for Andrew when suddenly   
there she'd stood. Dressed in a pale lavender dress that clung to   
her figure, emphasizing her narrow waist, slender arms, and not so   
flat chest. The skirt of the gown fell in full folds to the floor.   
An old-fashioned, silver-gilt girdle went about her waist,   
crisscrossed at her back, and tied again at the front, just below   
her belly button.   
Darien knew of Ken's over-protective nature and was amazed that   
she'd been able to wear the dress. As he looked for his necklace   
earings he'd forgotten how close they were, and suddenly their   
gazes locked. Behind her pale lavender butterfly mask, her topaz   
blue eyes sparkled in excitement and apprehension as they stared,   
and for just a second they had bonded. Then he'd seen her father   
reach out and take her arm and knew he couldn't let her see where   
he went. He'd ducked behind a larger man walking by and taken   
off through a side door to the card room. ~~~   
  
By now most of the guests had arrived, so the lights were dimmed   
and a speaker walked over to the microfone set up in front of   
the orchestra. Dr. Swaine, the head of the hospital came up and   
welcomed everyone to the nights festivities. "I hope you will   
all enjoy tonights events. In true old-fashioned style, we have   
set up a card room to the right for the gentlemen to retire to   
and have a cigar and brandy, and for the ladies there is a   
refreshment room to the left, in the old music room. The   
orchestra will be playing tonight, and of course the Embassy's   
lavish garden't are open for all those who need to take a breat   
of fresh air. Please feel free to anything available, and don't   
forget about the reason we're here, the hospital's donation box   
is by the exit and will take cash or checks. Thank you and have   
a wonderful time!" he smiled and the lights came back on.   
  
People milled about the room, chattering with old friends and   
making new ones. Darien walked about greeting aquaintances here   
and there, making sure to keep an eye on Serena and Andrew.   
Seeing Andrew approach one of the waiters that were carrying   
trays with champagne, Darien checked his watch and was surprised   
to see it had been only half an hour since he got there.   
he thought as he   
watched Andrew put the card on the man's tray and point out   
Serena.   
He smiled at one of his friends from the hospital and went to   
chat with him.   
  
Mike was as much of a social butterfly as Darien was a recluse.   
He loved parties and grand festivities. Having heard that the   
ball would be a masquerade, he'd worn an adorned mask that   
covered more than half his face. Yet Darien knew the guy's   
voice to well to mistake him for another. Walking up to him he   
noticed the girl who hung on his arm, wearing a mask that matched   
his in everything but its color. Mike's was orange whilst hers   
was yellow. She wore a yellow gown, also old-fashioned because   
that was part of the evening's theme. Smiling as he walked up   
to them, Darien glanced over to Andrew and was relieved to see   
his friend give flash him a quick grin and nod.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Serena was in the middle of a circle of her mother's friends, trying   
to keep her excitement down, and listening to their praise of her   
dress, when a waiter cleared his throat, gaining the ladies attention.   
Blushing he looked straight at Serena and bowed lightly, enjoying   
the curious looks he was recieving, and the view he'd suddenly gotten   
of the golden haired butterfly. He'd nearly forgot why he had   
interrupted them when an older lady waved her hand imperiously and   
demanded, "Well, how can we help you young man?"   
  
Blushing again, he bowed to the waist this time and held his tray up   
to Serena, offering her the white rose and card he'd been given.   
In accordance to the orders gotten to speak like old fashioned   
pages, he kept his gaze lowered, at the lower half of her dress,   
and spoke to her. "M'lady, this was sent to you by a gentleman who   
wishes to remain anonymous."   
  
Serena's brows had lifted as he bowed to her and lifted the rose   
for her to take. Recognizing her admirer's symbolic rose, she smiled   
and gingerely lifted the rose from his tray. Then as he straightened she giggled and thanked him, using a regal tone of voice to match   
his accent. "I thank you kind sir." As he bowed and backed away,   
Serena was suddenly aware of the keen interest in the ladies   
around her. She knew she'd have to explain, thinking it over she   
was relieved to hear her mother step in for her.   
  
"I see you got another letter from this young mystery gentleman."   
Ilene stood to her right side, and at the sound of her voice the   
other women looked to her to explain. "It seems my daughter has   
acquired an admirer, who wishes to finally express his true feeligs   
for her."   
  
Mrs. Furhata smiled and laughed, "So I take it he is being very   
secretive, yet romantic from the looks of that rose."   
  
Another of the ladies, the imperious Mrs. Swain, wife of the   
head of the hospital and also a renown surgeon, joined in. "Well   
don't keep us here in the dark dearie, what does the letter say?"   
  
Serena, who'd stood smelling the rose's delicate scent, lifted   
the card and read its message. Again it was written in the same   
bold handwritting as the previous message, Serena was surprised   
that this message was not quite as cryptic. In fact it said   
  
'Pink is the color of goodness, sweetness would be more fitting   
when it comes to you. Your way of dealing with even the worst   
of people keeps my hopes afloat that you may see the goodness   
in me, and gift me with one of your sweet smiles.'   
  
Unable to help herself, Ilene pulled the flower from Serena and   
read the message out loud. Then looking up at the other ladies   
as they thought it over she turned to Serena. "Its certainly   
different from the other message. What did that one say dear?"   
  
Serena took the flower back and answered, "It was more cryptic,   
it said 'White is the color of purity, like the purity of my   
love for you.'"   
  
Looking up at the ladies, Serena continued, "Then it went on,   
'The power of a rose is often taken for granted, think carefully   
this night and my identity will become as clear as these   
crystals by evening's end.' that's all." looking around at the   
thoughtful faces, Serena giggled at the thought of someone going   
through all this trouble just for her.   
  
Just then the lights were dimmed and Dr. Mizuno, dressed in a   
simple, yet elegant Sapphire gown, stood at the microphone and   
announced the dancing was about to begin.   
  
Serena didn't know how to dance, so she followed a few of the   
ladies towards the refreshment room, when unexpectantly a   
gloved hand took her arm, stopping her. Looking up at a   
stranger in a finely polished grey suit, Serena was surprised   
at his boldness. When he released her and introduced himself.   
  
"Excuse the rude introduction, I saw you were leaving with the   
ladies and wondered if you cared to dance? You seemed too   
beautiful to be left off on the side of the dance floor."   
he smiled and waited her reply.   
  
Serena blushed at his compliment, but was saddened that she   
didn't know how to dance the old fashioned dances like waltzes   
and minuets. Smiling apologetically she looked up to his green   
eyes behind the mask and noted the intensity there. "I'm sorry   
but I'm afraid I don't very much care for dancing right at this   
moment, but perhaps later on?"   
  
He looked surprised by her refusal, but he simply grinned and   
took her hand, "Later on then, but I will have that dance,   
Miss...?"   
  
"Tsukino, and you are?" she felt unnerved by his holding   
her hand so gently, yet firmly.   
  
"Lucien Chevaux, at your service Miss Tsukino. But please just   
refer to me as Lucien. Is there a first name I might use instead   
of Miss?" he teased as he offered his arm and led her towards   
the side of the dance floor.   
  
Serena giggled "Yes, how very rude of me. You may call me   
Serena."   
  
Lucien was enchanted by her sweet high pitched giggle and   
smiled even broader. "Serena, how very appropriate for a   
beautifully demure creature such as yourself. Tell me, what   
gave you the idea of wearing a butterfly mask?"   
  
Serena lifted a hand to adjust the mask and smiled, "My   
mother calls me her little butterfly because she says I am   
as free sprited as they, and as small as well." she sighed   
and looked down at her rose, which her mother had taken the   
note off and put in her purse for safe keeping.   
  
"I see, that seems like an appropriate name for such a delicate   
creature such as yourself." Seeing her twist the rose in her   
hands, he wondered where she'd gotten it. Reaching down to   
take it from her hands, he smiled at her surprised look and   
lifted it to her ear. "Allow me to assist you in securing   
such a lovely rose." Then he took out one of her pins, which   
loosened a curled strand of hair by her face and used it to   
pin the rose behind her ear.   
  
Serena was surprised by the gentleness he used when securing   
the rose in her hair, and blushed at the intimatacy that seemed   
to have settled between them. Then a strange   
feeling of betrayal came over her. Her thoughts surprised her, for   
she hadn't even met him and she already felt a link to him.   
  
"There you are all done ma petite papillon, all set." He placed   
her hand in the crook of his arm and led her towards the   
refreshment stand at the back of the ball room.   
  
Serena walked along with him, wondering about what he'd called   
her. She recognized the language, but not the meaning. Angling   
her head up towards him she asked, "Ma petite papillon? I know   
I've heard petite before, but 'ma petite papillon' is new to me.   
What does it mean?"   
  
Not surprised by her question, Lucien chuckled softly and   
put a hand over hers, "'Tis my own name for you cherie, but if   
you must know, it is simply 'my little butterfly' in French."   
  
Serena raised a brow and her eyes twinkled as she replied, "My   
little butterfly? Might you be getting a little too close   
monsieur?" she pronounced the word perfectly.   
  
Lucien laughed at her coy look and witty remark, "If you think   
so, I shall just call you papillon, no 'ma petite', agreed?"   
he stopped before a the large fireplace next to the stand and   
looked her over, yet again.   
  
Serena decided she liked his name for her, so she nodded her   
head in agreement and then looked into the flames, thinking up   
a name for him.   
  
As she stood quietly thinking, Lucien looked her over and smiled   
at how easily he'd gotten so close to her. Looking over her form fitting   
gown, which sparkled in the firelight, as well as her mask,   
wondered how he could tempt her outside and to remove her mask.   
He asessed the silky sking of   
her hands and the bottom half of her face that was not covered   
by ther butterfly. Studing her sparkling blue eyes in the   
glow from the fireplace, he looked down to her glossy pink lips   
which tempted him to steal a kiss. He found he couldn't think of   
anything but getting a taste.   
  
Serena stood contemplating a nickname for him. He wore a mask   
in the shape of a falcon. Very lifelike, but so adorned to   
match his suit, the falcon lost part of its predatorial look.   
Smiling up to him as she remembered the word she was looking for   
she was surprised to see through his mask, that his eyes had gone   
from their usual bright light green color, to a dark emerald color.   
Seeing the strange intensity in them, Serene was startled for a   
moment and gasped unwillingly breaking him from whatever his   
thoughts had been.   
  
Almost immediately, his gaze focused on her eyes and she saw   
his eyes were back to their lighter shade. Deciding it was just   
a strange effect from the light of the fire, Serena disregarded   
it and broke the silence. "If I am to be 'Papillon' then you   
shall be monsieur falcon." She pronounced falcon with a french   
accent. "I meant to give you a better name, but I couldn't think   
of falcon in japanese." she smiled apologetically.   
  
"Do not worry about it, I am most pleased you decided to bestow   
upon me any nickname." he smiled and thought of the sweetness of   
this girl in front of him. He took up   
her hand again as they went to get a drink.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Much to his dismay, Dr. Richards had dragged Darien with him to the   
men's card room to talk with some of his colleagues. Listening to   
the older men discuss politics, Darien forced himself to keep himself   
involved in the conversation. What he really wanted to do was go out   
to the ballroom and ask Serena to dance. Unexpectedly Dr. Richards   
smiled to a man behind Darien and waved him over.   
  
Turning to see the new man, Darien was curious to see a stocky,   
middle-aged man walk up and greet the group with a laugh. Then he   
spoke with a heavy french accent. "Well gentlemen, may I ask if any   
of you came accompanied by a lovley young lilac butterfly?"   
  
Recognizing it was Serena's mask and dress he reffered to Darien   
was about to ask about her, when he heard Mr. Tsukino speak up   
from the doorway. "What about the young butterfly, Monsieur   
Cheveaux?"   
  
The man turned and grinned even broader at Mr. Tsukino. "Well,   
what a pleasure that she be of a good family. Tsukino, I came to   
warn that my young Lucien seems to have taken quite a liking to   
your dear butterfly."   
  
Mr. Tsukino flushed in anger for a moment, before composing himself   
and remarking, "She is in good hands I trust?"   
  
Cheveax laughed again and nodded, "Rest assured, my son is a most   
chilvarous man. You need fear nothing except perhaps a broken heart   
when she gets home. Lucien has my gift for breaking a heart with   
but a word," an exaggerated sigh, " 'tis a Frenchman's curse to   
be so gifted."   
  
Laughing at his jest, Dr. Richards waved his long time friend   
Tsukino over and turned to Darien. "Perhaps I could offer my   
esteemed apprentice here, to safely watch over your butterfly Ken?"   
  
Darien had met Mr. Tsukino at the hospital once, and once again   
at his house one day when Serena had forgotten a book at the arcade   
and he'd used it as an excuse to visit her at home. Mr. Tsukino   
had been grateful for the returned book, but wary about leaving   
Serena and Darien to talk. Upon realizing Serena and Darien didn't   
get along, he'd been quite averse to leaving them to their quarrels.   
  
Recognizing him, Mr. Tsukino smiled and offered Darien his hand.   
"Hello Mr. Chiba, how are things going for you this evening?"   
  
Surprised Darien shook hands with Mr. Tsukino and replied, "Quite   
well sir. I hope things go well with you also."   
  
Ken smiled at the young man Ilene had pointed out as one of   
Serena's potential suitors. It had taken a week of sleeping on the   
sofa for him to give in and promise her not to interfere with   
Serena and allow her a suitable boyfriend. After having met   
Darien again at his home, he'd noticed the young man's interest   
in his daughter and asked his friend Keith Richards about his   
young apprentice.   
  
~~~ "Chiba? Why he's the best apprentice I've ever had! He's got   
quite a future ahead, he's working to become a surgeon and is weeks   
ahead in his lessons. I can barely keep up with him." Keith had   
chuckled.   
  
"And what about him personally?" Ken had wondered   
  
"He's a fine young man. Works hard, studious, not taken to parties   
or dalliances. In the year and a half since I've known him he has   
yet to have a girlfriend, although half the nursing staff and   
volunteers practically throw themselves at his feet. He's got his   
feet planted firmly on the ground that's what. I'm sure once he   
finds a girl, that'll be it, she'll be his one and only. Yes,   
he'll take care of her all right. But he's very researved and   
quiet about his background. He grew up in an orphanage from the   
age of ten, when he lost his parents in an accident. But he's a   
good man." ~~~   
  
Ken wondered about Serena and Darien. She certainly brought him up   
a lot at home. Not a day went by when his name was not mentioned in   
their household. Turning to Darien he beckoned him over to a side   
table and asked quietly. "I'm actually quite concerned about this   
young Lucien Cheveax with Serena." he glanced over to where the men   
were taking up some brandy. "I would be greatly in debt to you if you   
would excuse yourself from here and keep an eye on her for me. I know   
you're a fine young man, and I feel I can trust you to watch over her   
carefully." He chuckled at Darien's obvious surprise.   
  
"You would trust me with your daughter sir?" Darien was awestruck at   
his luck.   
  
Ken nodded gravely, though inside he was laughing, "Yes, you seem   
respectable. Will you do me this favor?" he asked   
  
Nodding Darien fought to keep a grin from his face, "I would be   
honored sir." then turning towards the doors he excused himself   
loudly enough to be overheard by the other men.   
  
"If you will pardon me sir, I believe the smoke in here grows too   
thick for my lungs. I'd like a breath of fresh air now." with that   
he walked out of the smoky card room and out into the ballroom,   
scanning it for his precious meatball head, wishing she'd worn her   
namesake hairdo tonight to make it easier for him to find her.   
  
Looking around, he spotted Andrew by the refreshment stand in the   
back of the room. When he caught his friends attention, Andrew   
discreetly pointed out Serena, sitting in a chair by the fireplace   
chatting with a man in grey, who'm Darien guessed would be Cheveaux.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Well, I hope that's good enough for now. Its way late, so I've gotta   
stop there. I hope to have the next chapter out soon, but we'll see.   
Please remember to R&R. Reviews are really nice!   
Thanx again!   
BunnyRena


	4. Once in a Blue Moon- Chapter Four

Hey out there! Here's chapter 4, I'm sorry it wasn't out  
sooner, I don't like making people mad at me for not posting ^_^   
The file got lost on my computer for a while and since I moved, I  
haven't been able to look for it sooner. I know what a pain it is   
waiting weeks for a new chapter to a story. Thanks to everyone who   
wrote me about this, I wasn't sure if I should continue with   
'Blue Moon' but I can't leave it like that. So enough babble,   
hope you like this!  
  
** For disclaimers see chp.1 **  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Serena pondered Lucien's joke, "So... why did he bury them if they  
weren't dead?"   
  
Lucien chuckled, "You don't deal with politicians very often do you?"  
Seeing her shake her head, eyes still puzzled, Lucien explained,   
"Politicians are notorious liars, so when the plane full of them   
crashed and the old man asked if they were all dead, he didn't  
believe the ones who told him they weren't. He assumed they were   
lying to him and were dead, therefore he gave them what he thought   
was a proper burial." he explained.  
  
Serena's eyes lit up "Oh! I see! The politicians were buried alive   
because they were always lying!" She giggled at herself for not   
understanding.   
  
"Why do you laugh Papillon? Surely it wasn't very funny?" Lucien   
misunderstood her humor.  
  
"No I was just thinking how silly I must seem, not understanding such  
a simple joke." she unwillingly sighed and mumbled, "Definitely just  
an airhead."  
  
Having heard her last words, Lucien wondered at their meaning. "Who   
would that airhead be?" he asked softly.  
  
Noticing he'd heard her, Serena turned surprised eyes to his.   
"No one! Or rather, its just something I hear a lot." she tried to  
smile and change the conversation, "So what are you doing here in  
Tokyo? Did you leave France very long ago?"   
  
Still bothered by her earlier airhead statement, Lucien decided   
not to pursue the matter, for now. Instead he smiled and moved to sit  
by her, instead of across from her. "I left France last summer, in   
July, to help my father with his research here at the hospital."  
  
Intrigued that he worked there, but seemed so young, Serena asked  
more, "You came to help your father? But you don't seem old enough to  
work in a hospital, I mean you look young, or rather..." she fumbled  
with her words for a moment.  
  
Laughing at her awkwardness, Lucien answered "Yes I help my father,  
and you're quite right about my age too. I'm only nineteen, but have  
been helping him with his reasearch for the past two years, so he  
brought me here to help him better. There was only so much I could   
do from afar."  
  
"Oh..." Serena thought that over, Glancing up   
at him, she noticed the way he looked at her when she talked, as if  
her opinion mattered.   
  
Suddenly he took her empty cup from her hands and stood, "If you're  
feeling better, perhaps we could share that dance cherie?"  
  
Trying to think up a new excuse, she was relieved when the waiter   
from before came over and interrupted them. "If you'll excuse me,   
I have another message for you M'lady." bowing again he offered   
Serena a small silver box with a thin ribbon holding it closed.  
  
Taking it, she thanked him and watched as he excused himself and  
walked away. Looking up to Lucien, she saw the curiosity in his  
eyes, but felt she'd rather open it on her own. As she stood and  
opened her mouth to excuse herself to the powder room, he stepped  
before her and lifted the hand that held the box. "Will you not  
open it and see what it is?"   
  
Seeing there was no way out of it, she nodded and pulled off the  
delicate ribbon, pulling up the lid she gasped as she saw it's  
contents. A pair of tennis bracelets twinkled up at her, lying  
amongst a small piece of mistletoe.   
  
Puzzled by the gift, Lucien lifted the bracelets and mistletoe,  
seeing the note beneath he pointed it out to her. Picking it  
up and reading it, Serena's eyes clouded up in thought. "What  
does it say?" Lucien had to ask.   
  
Deciding it best not to tell him, Serena smiled up and joked,   
"'Tis just a silly riddle I was put up to tonight. This was the  
next clue, but they didn't give me a hint." dropping the note   
back into the box, she took the mistletoe from him and put it  
inside as well.  
  
Displeased by her response, but deciding not to worry about it  
for now, he closed the box and pulled up her wrists. "Allow me  
cherie" and hooked one bracelet around each. Looking down at her  
face while she scrutinized the bracelets, he decided the gift had  
been a blessing in disguise, he'd totally forgotten about the  
mistletoe tradition.   
  
Pulling her hands from his, Serena looked up into Lucien's eyes  
and noted they had partially clouded up like before. she pondered as they stood face to face,  
neither realizing how close they'd gotten until a voice was   
cleared from behing her.  
  
Turning abruptly, Serena was pleased to find Andrew by her side.  
"Hello Andrew, how nice to have seen you here." she smiled up at  
him.  
  
Having seen the gift go awry, he'd decided to interrupt Serena's  
quiet time with her new friend. Seeing the looks the guy was  
giving her, he knew she didn't understand the trouble she   
could get into with a guy like Cheveaux.   
  
"Yes it is so nice to find you here Serena, I trust you've been  
enjoying yourself?" he kept his eyes with hers.  
  
Noting how he intended to ignore Lucien, Serena wondered about it  
but knew it would be rude not to introduce him. Turning sideways   
she waved a hand toward him while speaking, "Yes I've been enjoying  
a nice chat with my new friend Lucien Cheveaux." turning to Lucien she  
smiled brightly and waved to Andrew, "Lucien have you met Andrew   
Furhata? He's an intern over at the hospital."   
  
Gazing at Andrew with a look of annoyance, Lucien suddenly smiled  
and replied, "I believe I have, you are studying to be a nurse is   
that not?"  
  
Recogizing Lucien's last name, he knew about this guy who'd been   
called especially from France to help his father in his studies.  
Darien had been in line for the position of Dr. Cheveaux's   
assistant, but he'd turned it down, stating that he was interested  
in surgical medicine, not in working with the major projects of   
the hospital. He'd asked Dr. Richards to keep him on as his   
assistant, not wanting to work in the confinig laboratory. Being  
that he was so well admired by Richards, Darien had been granted   
his position of assitant, a step up from apprentice. Not that   
Andrew saw any difference.  
  
For a moment the two of them stood looking each other over, and  
Serena puzzled over their obvious dislike of the other.   
  
"Andrew?" she reminded him  
  
"No I'm a hospital intern, my career is yet undecided for sure."  
Turning to Serena he smiled and offered her his arm, "If you will  
permit me Serena, I have been asked to escort you to the ladie's  
refreshment room by your mother. She was surprised by your sudden  
dissapearance."  
  
Serena's brow's shot up, "Oh Mother! Yes, Lucien introduced himself  
to me and I completely forgot to tell her that I was staying out   
here in the ball room." she turned and excused herself from Lucien.  
  
"Monsieur Falcon, excuse-moi, I really must see to my mother or   
she'll worry over me for naught."  
  
Bowing, he lifted her hand to his lips and placed the briefest kiss  
upon the back of it. "But of course, I fully understand a parent's  
worries, especially regarding such a delicate creature like yourself.  
Jusqu'a ce que plus tard, mon est cher Papillon." Standing and giving   
a curt nod to Andrew, he turned and walked towards the card room,   
thinking over how to deal with this new obstacle.  
  
Eyeing Serena quizically, Andrew asked, "Since when do you speak  
French?"   
  
Giggling, Serena just took his arm and let him lead her towards the  
refreshment room. "Actually I've been taking French lessons for three  
years now from my neighbor, Maman-Cosette."   
  
"Ahh... I see now, and why didn't you ever tell us?"   
  
Serena shrugged, "I guess because none of you would have believed me  
about understanding something besides a video game or comic book."  
Realizing she'd said too much she smiled brightly and changed the   
subject, "So Mamma asked you to bring me to the ladies room?"  
  
Still puzzled over her previous words, Andrew snapped back to   
the conversation after a minute of silence and shook his head.   
"Actually no, I haven't spoken to her tonight," seeing her mouth open  
to protest, he kept going. "I just thought it best to separate you   
from Lucien."  
  
Serena pursed her lips in distaste, then looking angrily at Andrew  
had to ask why.   
  
"Because he's not a very great guy Serena, I've worked with him,   
even had to show him around the hospital when he arrived and know  
that he's no good for you. The guy's famous for being able to  
sweet talk girls and then break their hearts. I just don't want you to   
fall prey to that hawk like the others." Andrew tried to make her  
understand. Surprisingly enough, his usually attentive little meatball  
head was glaring at him.  
  
"So you think that I'm just gonna throw myself at him like the rest  
of them and let myself get hurt? Don't you think I know better? That  
I can take care of myself?" she stopped and faced him, hands on hips  
and lifted her chin defiantly. "You know, I can't believe you! You're   
always the one who's telling me to cheer up, that you don't think like   
the others, that I'm just a dumb blonde airhead, meatball head, but   
you do! You think I'm just a little kid that you have to watch over,   
like 'There goes the ditz getting into trouble agian! Better go get   
her out of it.' and probably working with Darien on our arguments.   
I can't believe you Andrew! I was just talking to the guy, nothing   
serious, just making a new friend."  
  
Angered by her response he pulled her over to the side of the ballroom   
where they could talk a little more privately. "Listen Serena, I don't  
think you're a dumb blonde, I'm blond too. And I don't help Darien in  
your arguments either, I know Lucien and he's not the kind of friend  
you want to make Serena. He's been looking you over all night."  
  
That startled her, "Looking me over? Like what? No wait, don't answer  
that." smiling softly at him she spoke in her sweetest voice, "Thank   
you for worrying Andrew, I'm sorry I brought all that up. But you're   
gonna have to back off. I'm a big girl, I can watch out for myself."  
  
Shaking his head, Andrew knew he wouldn't get throuth to her tonight,  
"Serena please be careful, I don't want you hurt."  
  
Still smiling, she nodded her head and turned to go to the ladies  
room when suddenly he took her by the arm.   
  
He'd been told to give it to her later, but he decided now would   
probably be a good time to remind her. Pulling another silver out of  
his pocket he put it into her hand. "I know you just got the last one,   
but I can't let you forget about him."   
  
Serena's eyes widened at the sight of the box he'd put in her hand.  
"Oh my gosh! Andrew, I... I thought you were going out with Rita!"  
  
Seeing her misunderstanding he shook his head and smiled, "No, its  
not me Serena, flattered you would think so. I was just told to give  
this to you tonight at 11 o'clock." Pulling out his pocket watch, he  
saw it was only ten. "I'm an hour early."   
  
Curiosity getting the best of her, she opened the box to reveal a   
jeweled rose pendant. Made up of five Rubies in the shape of the  
flower, and Emerealds cut into shape for the stem, she looked up  
incredulously. Nodding down at her, he took it out of the box and  
pinned it on her dress, over her heart. "You know, I'm told these  
are real Emeralds and Rubies."  
  
"Who?... You know him! You know who he is!" Serena looked pleadingly  
at him.  
  
"Yes I know who he is, but I can't tell you. You have to figure this   
out on your own." winking he added, "Think of the least likely   
candidate." then walked away, leaving her still on the side of the  
ballroom, with the note unread.   
  
Picking it up, it said 'Only the richest stones for my love. Keep   
your eyes and mind open, and beware lest you get caught beneath the  
mistletoe without me'   
  
Serena's eyes lit up as she  
realized what that meant. Turning towards the dance floor, she looked around for   
anyone watching her. Then suddenly remembered and looked up, making   
sure she wasn't under any mistletoe. I can't believe I'm gonna get   
my first kiss!   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Darien watched over her and was pleased with the smile that lit up   
her face as she read the note. Seeing her glance about the room, he  
promptly turned his back for a second, before turning to watch her   
again. He was incredibly grateful to Andrew for steering her away   
from Cheveaux, whom he noted, was still looking over her like a  
hawk over his prey.   
Darien's hands unconciously turned into fists at his sides. Breathing  
in to calm himself, he decided to go over and ask Serena to dance.   
So  
thinking, he headed directly towards her, chuckling as he saw her   
head suddenly scan above her to make sure she wasn't under the   
mistletoe.  
  
Putting her head back down, Serena spotted a familiar mop of black   
hair and recognized Darien by his one unruly bang that was forever  
falling into his eyes. she suddenly wondered.  
Then noticing he was looking right at her, she realized she was his  
destination.   
Hoping to keep from arguing, Serena decided the best way to keep a   
fight at bay would be to act nicely towards him. When he reached her  
she smiled up at him and greeted, "Good evening Darien, I hope you  
are enjoying yourself tonight?"  
  
Surprised by her attitude, he decided to keep peace between them, but  
still argue just a bit to keep things normal. "Good evening Serena.  
I'm actually bored out of my mind, I can't believe people enjoy this  
kind of junk."  
  
"Junk? What junk? Dancing, chatting, what junk?" Serena put her  
hands on her hips.  
  
Darien chuckled, "Don't raise your hackles meatball head, I just   
don't see the point to these kind of parties that's all."  
  
Serena sighed and shook her head, "Darien, the point is to just  
have a good time." Looking whistfully out at the dancers, she  
smiled "I can't imagine how much fun they're having."  
  
Raising his brows in surprise, he asked, "You haven't danced   
tonight?"  
  
Pouting her lips unhappily, she turned sideways from him to watch  
the dancers more full. "For your information, I was invited to dance  
by a very nice gentleman, but I turned him down."  
  
Staring at her pouty lips, Darien listened and then lifted her hand  
in his and tugged her onto the dance floor, "Then dance with me."  
  
Struggling to pull herself away, Serena looked up at him pleadingly,  
"No Darien! Please! I can't!" she whispered fiercely, not wanting   
anyone to overhear her.  
  
Eyeing her curiously he halted in the middle of the dance floor as a   
song ended and a waltz began. Placing his right hand firmly about   
her waist, and taking the other in his left hand, he smiled down at   
her, "Come on, I know you've seen this in movies, just put your   
other hand on my shoulder." Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes he   
leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Trust me Serena, I swear  
I won't embarrass you. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine."  
  
Swallowing and nodding nervously, Serena lifted her hand and looked   
up at his smiling eyes.   
And then she was swept up in the dance, and barely noticed if her  
feet touched the ground. A shudder   
ran through her as she felt his hand around her waist, warm and   
strong on her back. He was an amazing dancer, so much so, she hardly  
noticed she was dancing too. She felt lost in the moment, safe and  
strangely enough, complete. That thought startled  
her as she began to think over their friendship.   
  
Darien watched as a myriad of emotions flashed through Serena's  
preoccupied eyes. She was following him perfectly, as though they  
had danced together before and knew each other's steps. As they spun   
about the room, he tried to sort his own feelings out, but he knew  
where he was headed. Suddenly he was pulled out of his reverie by  
Serena asking him a question.  
  
"Darien how would you describe us?" he didn't catch her question  
at first, so he asked her to repeat it.  
  
"I was just wondering how you would describe us? I mean you and me,  
are we friends or aquaintances, what?" she looked up inquisitively  
at his eyes.  
  
Unsure of her meaning, he gave the simplest answer he could think  
of. "I would say we're more than just aquanitances, wouldn't you?"  
seeing her nodd, still unsure, he kept talking, "We've known each  
other far too long to be just simple aquaintances, and we know too  
much about each other to not be at least friends... I mean I do   
consider you a friend Serena."   
  
Relieved she smiled up at him, "Good, I like to think of you as a  
friend too Darien. A very aggravating, hot-headed, and stubborn   
friend, but a friend none the less." she finished teasing.  
  
An amused twinkle appeared in his eyes and he replied, "And I would  
have to say all that and more about you Serena."  
  
Not liking the way that sounded she raised an eyebrow "More?"  
  
Grinning he nodded and spun her agian, "Yes, I'd have to add sweet,  
funny, smart, and easy on the eyes."   
  
"Easy on the eyes? You mean I'm not totally ugly, thanks ever so   
much, but what is with the smart comment? We both know that's not  
true Darien and I'll thank you not to ruin tonight for me by   
bringing up my scholarly failings." Serena glared.  
  
Still grinning Darien shook his head at her and bowed as the dance   
came to an end. Lifting his head to see her curtsy he saw the glimmer  
of hurt in her eyes. Staightening, he took her arm in his and led her  
off the dance floor towards the gardens, "Do you know you just proved   
me wrong?" he told her.  
  
Cocking her head sideways she looked up at him bewildered, "How?"  
  
"How many fourteen year olds that you know, would have spoken the   
words 'scholarly failings' describing their study habits?" Darien  
pointed out, "Besides Amy."  
  
Serena giggled, "I suppose no one, not really, but so what? I used  
two big words and understood what I meant. I'm not smart Darien,   
you yourself have told me so enough times to make me belive it."  
  
Darien flinched, knowing she was right, he'd told her countless  
times what an airhead she was, but he'd never thought she'd take  
his words to heart. "You know Serena, I was just teasing you, I   
never actually meant any of that." he tried to ammend.  
  
Seeing how serious they'd gotten, Serena just nodded and changed  
the topic, yet again. "Have you seen Andrew tonight?"  
  
Remembering both Andrew and Lucien, Darien decided to bring  
up the latter. "Yes, I talked to him before he interruted you and  
Lucien earlier. I was going to join you then, but was stopped by  
an older gentleman before I could."  
  
Serena's eyes lit up at his mention of Lucien, "So you know Lucien  
too? What would you say about him? Andrew warned me against   
talking to him, but he's just being over-protective like my dad."  
  
Darien smirked, "So you think Andrew was just over-reacting? Did   
he tell you about Lucien's reputation as a playboy at the hospital?   
or about all the girls throwing themselves at his feet?"  
  
Before she could respond, Serena felt her hand being lifted from  
behind her. Then Lucien stood before them, smiling at her and  
standing so that Darien was off to the side. "Ah! I see you are  
feeling better enough to dance now, Papillon. May I ask for the  
honor of the next song? After all, I did clarify that I would  
have a dance with you before the night was through, did I not?"  
  
Smiling and now more confident after her dance with Darien, Serena  
tipped her head slightly and replied, "Yes indeed, you did say that  
we would have a dance tonight." Turning back to Darien, she thanked  
him and allowed Lucien to lead her back to the dance floor, leaving  
a glaring Darien behind them.  
  
"Your friends do not approve of your making new friendships I   
believe, or is it just me?" He chided, knowing she would try to   
clear things up.  
  
"No monsieur, they're just a bit over-protective of me, that's all."  
Serena looked up uncertainly as she realized the next song would be   
more upbeat than the last one she danced and more challenging.   
"I have to admit Lucien, the reason I said I wasn't feeling much like   
dancing before was because I really don't know how. Darien pulled  
me onto the floor and led me through the last dance, I didn't really  
know what to do."  
  
Lucien smiled at her honesty and nodded, "Well then I shall show you  
how to dance just as he did, by guiding you through the steps."   
Seeing her nervousness through her mask he pulled her close, closer   
than she'd danced with Darien and put his arm about her. "Just   
follow my lead" he leaned down to whisper into her ear, noting the  
lavender scent that clung to her skin. Standing to full height, he  
pulled her as close as he could without having her being indecent   
and led her in the steps to the dance.  
  
On the sidelines, Andrew met up with Darien and stood watching over  
their meatball head as she was pulled closer to Lucien. "Damn! Look  
how close he's holding her Andrew! The jerk had better back off   
or I'll..."  
  
Andrew lauged, "Whoa! Is the oh-so-cool and confident Darien Chiba  
getting jealous now?"  
  
Flushing, Darien agreed, "Yeah all right, I'm jealous ok? Will you  
look at that! She hasn't even said anything or pulled away!"  
  
Looking the couple over, Andrew realized Darien was right, Lucien  
had Serena held at the very limit of what would be deemed proper.  
However, knowing this was Serena's first formal party and that  
Lucien was only her second dance partner, Andrew could see why she  
hadn't pulled back.   
  
Darien glared, Seeing Lucien bend down to whisper something in her ear,   
Darien's vision turned red. Even more upsetting was that Serena   
seemed to laugh at what he had said, not noticing how close Lucien   
had bent to speak into her ear.   
  
"For a beginner you do dance divinely papillon." Lucien spoke into  
her ear, bending a little too close for comfort. None the less,   
Serena merely smiled and thanked him for the compliment.  
  
"Merci, you know I'm surprised I haven't stepped on your toes or  
fallen yet," with a small sigh "I'm usually quite the klutz."  
  
Raising a teasing eyebrow Lucien replied, "A klutz? Someone as   
graceful as you? Never!"  
  
"Graceful am I? You haven't seem me on a day to day basis, I assure  
you Lucien, I am quite famous for my falls." Serena grinned cheekily.  
  
Seeing the opportunity to push their friendship to something more  
Lucien smiled and whispered yet again into her ear, "Would you like  
me to see you on a day to day basis?"  
  
His breath tickled her that time, due the nearness of his lips to her  
ear, sending a strange shiver down Serena's spine. she wondered about both his statement and her reaction to  
his nearness.  
  
Feeling the shiver run through her, Lucien was relieved to hear the   
song end and bowed to her, grinnig truimphantly. Serena curtsied and  
took the arm he offered her. "On a day to day basis? How so?" she  
asked.  
  
"Well if you'd like, we could exhange telephone numbers and call   
each other sometime." Lucien led her away from where he'd seen   
Darien and Andrew standing.  
  
Shaking her head, Serena explained, "No, I couldn't give you my  
telephone number, my father doesn't allow me gentlemen callers."  
  
"Gentlemen callers? How many genltemen has he had to warn off? A  
dozen or two at least." Lucien laughed at her choice of words.  
  
Serena flushed, "No, I didn't mean gentlemen callers as in having  
many admirers, in fact I'm one of the only girls as of yet to not  
have a boyfriend. I just meant guys in general can't call me at  
home, unless my dad knows them well." giggling she offered an  
example, "My teacher set me up with a tutor once, he was new in   
town and really very nice, but when he called my house to arrange  
a tutoring session my dad picked up, told him who-knows-what  
and the next day when I showed up to school I was informed that  
my tutor had switched classes!"  
  
Laughing at her silly story, Lucien was surprised but glad to hear  
she hadn't had a boyfriend yet. He gave her another smile as she  
went on talking about her over protective father, thinking up a   
plan to remedy her current single status. His eyes gleamed mischievously.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
That's it for chapter 4, hope to have the next one out soon. Like  
I said before, I've re-located and am in-between places right now,   
so I don't have as much computer time as before. Please R&R, its  
really helpful to hear from readers. Thanks!  
  
BunnyRena 


	5. Once in a Blue Moon- Chapter Five

I re-worded some stuff, I plan on having the next chapter out  
sometime next week. Sorry for the wait, but anyways here's  
chp 5.  
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Walking out of the Ladies room Ilene looked about for her daughter  
or husband. Having nearly fallen asleep listening to the women with  
their endless gossip, she could use a dance to wake up. Searching  
the room for Ken, she spotted Serena walking off the dance floor  
of the same young man who'd asked her to dance before. [I'm so glad  
to see that she's having a nice time, Serena looks absolutely   
stunning tonight.]  
  
Her thoughts were cut off as an arm wrapped around her waist and  
she was pulled to lean back against her husband. "Doesn't she   
look lovely out there? That young man asked her to dance a while   
ago, I'm surprised to see her still with him."  
  
Ken growled, "He's not the best young man for her" [Where's Chiba?]  
He was relieved to see Chiba and a friend walk over to them.   
  
Ilene turned to look at her husband amusement in her eyes, "Have  
you run a background check on all the young men here already?"  
  
Grinning down at her he shook his head, "No but I have heard of  
that particular young man through the tales of his womanizing that  
were going around the smoking room."  
  
Ilene made a face, "Don't believe in idle gossip Ken, they're  
probably just malicious rumors, he seems like a charming young  
man."  
  
Glancing up to see Serena being led to the dance floor by a new guy,  
Ken didn't know if he should be angry or relieved. [Just be glad  
she's away from Lucien now] Looking down to his wife's puzzled gaze  
he smiled and asked her to dance, knowing full well how much she  
loved dancing.  
  
Meanwhile as Serena was twirled around the dance floor she wondered   
about the look Lucien had given her new dance partner. "I must  
say you are quite exquisite, the sight of you dancing and  
that smile of yours made me lose my apprehension at interrupting   
you and Lucien because I just had to get a dance."  
  
Serena wondered how everyone knew who Lucien was with his mask  
on, so she asked him about it. "Its their family crest back in  
France. The Cheveaux actually descend from the old French   
nobility and their family crest has been a grey Falcon like  
that for generations. Its well known by everyone who works at  
the hospital actually."  
  
"So you work at the hospital too?" Serena asked.  
  
He smiled and nodded, "I'm one of the youngest interns at the  
place, only three of us are seventeen."   
  
Serena looked up in awe, "That must be so neat to know what you  
want to do in life at your age. I'm completely clueless about  
my future."  
  
"No special interests or talents?" he asked  
  
Serena shook her head and curtsied as the song ended, "None  
whatsoever"  
  
He bowed and took her hand to leave the floor, "I highly doubt  
that, you seem very smart for someone of our age."  
  
Serena beamed and shook her head, "Do I really seem like a  
seventeen year old?"  
  
"You mean you're not? You could pass of for eighteen if you   
wanted to, how old are you?" he was interrupted by a friend   
meeting them at the edge of the dance floor.   
  
"Hello Mark, may I cut in on this dance?" he bowed to Serena  
and smiled.  
  
Mark turned to Serena in a way that said-'Its up to you', but  
she could tell he didn't want her to go. [He is pretty nice,  
and he's only seventeen!] Feigning tiredness, Serena leaned  
a bit on Mark's arm as she spoke to his friend. "Perhaps   
the next dance? I'm feeling rather thirsty and Mark and I  
were about to go get some punch."  
  
Nodding, his friend agreed to let her sit out this dance  
and moved out of their way. Mark nearly beamed as he led  
her away from him. "Do you want to go get that puch?"   
he asked  
  
Serena nodded and stopped for a minute turning to face him  
"By the way, you can call me Serena."  
  
Again his face lit up and he tried to explain, "I felt   
bad that I didn't introduce myself before the dance and  
didn't want to do so in the middle of the floor, I was  
trying to concentrate on both the conversation and the steps  
to the dance."  
  
Serena giggled as she agreed with him, "Me too, this is  
my first time at something like this and I had just   
been taught to dance by a couple of older friends of  
mine."   
  
Marks eyes suddenly looked pensive beneath his gold mask.  
"You're friends with Lucien?"  
  
Serena nodded, "I actually just met him tonight but he's  
been quite charming really."  
  
[Damn him! Serena won't stand a chance if he decides he  
wants to try something with her] Mark asked about her  
other friend, "You said you'd been taught to dance by  
a couple of friends?"  
  
"Yes, actually my first tutor was Darien Chiba, you  
might know him if you work at the hospital. I hear he's  
quite a wiz for science, the big jerk." Serena mumbled  
the last part beneath her breath.  
  
Not softly enough, however, to escape from being noticed by   
Mark. "A jerk is he? From what I've heard of the   
'great assistant' Dr. Richards is ecstatic to be working with   
him. He's known for being weeks ahead in his studies and for   
being quite aloof with personnel actually, I've never seen   
him act rudely to anyone though."  
  
Serena huffed, "Well don't fall for that polite act of his,   
beneath that aloof exterior is a man who loves to tease   
people."  
  
[Chiba's teased her? Here I thought he'd be good to  
turn to in keeping her from Cheveaux] Mark looked  
down to her annoyed expression, "He's teased you? I'll  
never belive it, the guy has no idea of teasing   
people, he's never really been around them."  
  
That caught her attention, "Never really been around  
whom?"  
  
Mark looked surprised, "You're his friend but he hasn't  
told you?"   
  
Serena shook her head and looked up to his face, "No  
we're not exactly close friends, we don't know each  
other's families or anything, except for my dad whom  
he met one day when I left my bag somewhere."  
  
"Well I'm not really sure if I should tell..." Mark  
hesitated purposefully and was amused to see her  
eyes turn pleading as she protested.  
  
"I'm sure he won't mind! Won't you please tell me?  
Please?!!!" she gave him a begging puppy look,  
her big blue eyes looking up so innocently and  
sweet.  
  
Before he could think he slipped out, "You can't   
help it can you?"   
  
Serena's look turned confused, "Can't help what?"  
  
Realizing he'd spoken it out loud instead of in his mind, he   
decided to tell the truth. "You are irresistable"  
  
Serena blushed and looked down shyly to her hands,  
suddenly noting the bracelets on her wrists. [Oh no!  
I almost forgot!] Looking back up to Mark, she  
smiled and reminded him of the punch they were  
supposed to be getting, pretending to really be  
thirsty.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Darien was busy speaking with a group of doctors who  
were discussing a new surgical tool and the controversy  
about it, when Andrew walked over and asked to speak  
with him.   
  
Stepping off to the side, he looked around for Serena, whom   
he'd lost track of because of the conversation. "Where is she?"  
  
Andrew pointed to the dance floor, where Serena was being   
twirled around by a blond haired young man in a black tuxedo   
and golden mask.  
  
"He's her fourth dancing partner since Lucien stepped away."   
Andrew looked amused at his friend who was no doubt seeing red   
due to the proximity at which this new guy held her.   
  
"What time is it Andrew?" Darien glared daggers at this new guy.   
[Does she honestly not notice how close these guys keep holding   
her?]   
  
"Its eleven thirty Darien, do you want to give her the last clue   
early?" Andrew pulled out another silver box.   
  
Darien sighed and took it from Andrew, "We'll see, I'm not   
really sure about this anymore."  
  
"You mean you might not give it to her? You can't do that!   
You have to tell her who you are, it wouldn't be right not   
to!" Andrew looked Darien in the eyes, "You might not get the   
reaction you want, but how do you think Serena will take it if   
she's stood up by her secret admirer?"  
  
Darien looked over to the dance floor and saw her laugh at   
something her current dance partner said. "I'm not sure she   
even remembers anymore, she wouldn't be too worried. She'll   
probably walk out of here with a boyfriend tonight either way."  
  
Andrew growled and smacked Darien across the arm. "That's the  
dumbest thing I've ever heard you say, and you've said plenty  
of dumb things these past few days. Serena will be devastated!  
I know, I saw her eyes light up when I gave her that earlier  
box. She's already half in love with you..."  
  
"But she doesn't know its me! What if she's dissapointed when  
she finds out and it ruins even the minimal friendship I've   
managed to earn tonight?" Darien asked  
  
Andrew shrugged, "I don't know... I don't think that will   
happen, you have to try Darien."   
  
Darien sighed and looked out to the dance floor as the song  
came to an end. Serena's eyes met his and she smiled brightly  
at him, waving slightly with the hand that rested by her side.   
Her dancing partner said something and she turned her attention   
back to him. "See she likes you already, I told you this would   
work. Serena's liked you for weeks, I'm like a brother to her,   
I can sense these things."  
  
Darien kept his eyes on her as she was asked to dance again,   
she looked tired for some reason. [Serena's not having a good   
time? I would think she'd revel in this type of event] He watched   
as she was whirled about the floor for yet another piece, her   
step lacking it's usual 'bounce'.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Serena curtsied to yet another guy who'd asked her to dance. [Oh I  
know I'm gonna be regretting this tomorrow, my feet hurt so badly  
from the dancing I've done and its only eleven thirty!] She'd caught  
a glimpse at Darien and Andrew earlier, although she'd tried to ask  
silently for help, neither one understood the message.  
  
[And so I am left to dance with another partner who might step on my  
toes again] Serena was surprised to find that the toes being  
stepped on were not any of her dance partners, but hers. [I thought  
I would be the one tripping over people and stepping on them but  
I haven't messed up once!] She smiled, proud of herself and her  
unexpected dancing abilities.  
  
As yet another guy headed towards her, she quickly looked around for  
a place to escape. [The ladies' room!] She turned quickly to take  
refuge in the room and came in contact with a very soft and   
warm wall. [Great, why did I have to bump into someone  
now?] She grimaced before raising her face to see who her she'd run  
into this time, and was relieved to see a smiling Lucien in front  
of her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Papillon, I had meant to catch up to you and was  
not expecting you to turn so suddenly." he glanced at someone   
behind Serena and then quickly smiled down at her. "Would you  
care to take a break? You've been dancing for quite a while now..."  
  
"I'd love a break!" Serena cut in and threaded her arm through  
his. [Perfect] Lucien smiled wickedly and steered her towards  
the exit to the gardens. "How about we stroll outside for a bit? I  
hear the Embassy gardens are quite a sight."  
  
"That would be lovely" Serena smiled and let him lead her outside,  
asking about France and his family there.   
  
In another area of the ball room, Darien and Andrew were talking   
about when to give her the last and most obvious clue, when a   
couple of younger hospital interns joined them. Mark was the   
first to speak up, "I wonder what it is you might find to tease   
Serena about?" he looked directly at Darien.  
  
Flushing, he shrugged and smiled awkwardly, "Just trivial stuff,   
its nothing serious, she knows that."   
  
Mark shrugged and asked Andrew if he knew Serena. "Yeah, actually   
I've known her for years. Her dad and mine are best friends so I   
grew up watching over her like my little sister Lizzy."   
  
The other guy joined in at this point and asked about Lizzy.   
"Well she was really dissapointed that she couldn't come tonight,   
but my parents didn't RSVP for either of us."   
  
"So how did you get in?" the other asked.  
  
"Darien wasn't bringing a date, so he invited me to come with him.   
How did you get in?"   
  
"Same way actually, Mark had his extra ticket and invited me to  
come with him. We were hoping to look for females here and so   
far he's really taken to Serena."  
  
"Is that so?" Darien returned his attention to the conversation,   
which he'd turned from to look for Serena.  
  
Mark looked away from the dance floor also, "Yeah she's a real  
sweet kid, so innocent and naive. I can't help but be drawn to  
her, how could anyone? She just makes your overprotective side  
appear from out of nowhere."   
  
Andrew agreed, "I know what you mean, its hard watching over her.  
She's so trusting with everyone and doesn't like to hear bad  
things about people. Even when you're warning her to keep her   
from being hurt, she believes in the goodness in others."  
  
"That must certainly be the case with Cheveaux, I don't think  
he has the best intentions in mind when it comes to Serena.   
Seeing him so charming and caring is like watching a wolf  
in sheep's clothing." Mark added and scanned the crowd for   
either Serena or Lucien.  
  
"Hello gentlemen..." Dr. Richards joined the group and the  
topic of conversation was quickly changed from Serena to   
the doctor's latest memo at the hospital. Both Darien and Mark  
taking occasional glances from the group to the dance floor,  
Andrew watching them both and smirking. [You better tell her who  
you are or she might be taken from you]  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Walking with Serena towards the doors to the gardens, Lucien caught  
sight of a friend and nodded over Serena's head. She was talking  
about some silly topic she'd recently studied and he listened with  
half an ear, wondering how he could keep her from being asked to   
dance again and at the same time leave her side to talk to his   
friend.  
  
The opportunity came in the form of a ripping sound coming from the  
hem of her gown in the back. "Oh no!" Serena tried to turn and see  
but couldn't manage it. "Could you check if its very large a tear?"  
she looked up a Lucien.  
  
"Certainly" he kneeled slightly by her feet and was relieved to see  
it was a minimal tear. "It is not too large, the seamstress could  
take care of it in a matter of minutes I believe." he stood and  
led her towards the room set up for the seamstress.  
  
"They have a seamstress here?" she looked astonished, making him   
laugh. "Yes there is a lady hired for just such emergencies."  
Leaving her to get her gown fixed, he stepped outside the room  
and walked over to his friend.  
  
"How is it we've never come across this girl before?" he asked  
  
Lucien grinned, "She's only fourteen and very naive." his grin  
widened as he reached out a hand.   
  
His friend looked at him apprehensively, "You know it might be  
too strong for her, she is really small."   
  
"I won't use the whole thing, I just need one more test subject."  
Lucien glanced around again to make sure they weren't being  
overheard.  
  
"It looks like she's well protected here, both Chiba and   
Furhata have been watching over her like closely. Especially   
whenever you're near her."  
  
"Tell me about it! I've never cared too much for Furhata and  
Chiba I only meet up with from time to time so I don't really  
know him, but they sure act like they know me."  
  
"With all the womanizing stories going around the hospital?   
I'd be surprised if even one of the hospital guests didn't   
know about you!" the other laughed and Lucien saw the door   
to the seamstress open.   
  
Serena walked out, talking to another young girl and he saw  
her glance around for him. "Well my newest 'subject' has just  
re-appeared so I've gotta go. We'll be out in the gardens for   
a few minutes and then we'll come inside and she can dance as   
much as she wants."  
  
"If she can dance" his friend mumbled and waited as Lucien   
walked away. [How can he do that to such a little thing?   
Fourteen!] And he watched her smile brighten as Lucien   
arrived and offered his arm. [Poor little thing, I hope it  
isn't too much for her, he doesn't realize what it could  
do to a person]  
  
"Would you care for a glass of punch to take with you while  
we check out the gardens?" Lucien smiled down at Serena   
beside him and felt a pang of guilt as she happily accepted  
and smiled so innocently. [Could it be too much for her? It  
hasn't been too much for any of the others... she'll be  
fine. I just need one more test and that'll be it.]   
  
"Some punch would be great!" [He's so thoughtful! Why  
couldn't he be my admirer?] Serena sighed inwardly and  
walked with him over to the beverage area.  
  
Taking a glass from his friend, Lucien nodded when he tapped  
one of the drinks he was handing him. Turning to Serena he  
handed her the glass and then smiled as she took a sip. "Mmm...  
you know this punch is much better all of a sudden!" Serena  
smiled and proceeded to finish off the rest in the next gulp.  
"All that dancing made me really thirsty" Serena giggled at  
his slack jawed expression.  
  
[Damn! That's supposed to be taken in small doses!] A  
cleared throat behind him made him glance back to see his  
friend give him a pointed look. Lucien shrugged in an   
'Oh well' manner and turned back, smiling to Serena.  
"How about that tour of the garden's now?"  
  
Serena's face lit up again, "That would be great!" and  
she took his arm, heading out with him.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Darien danced with a few of the older ladies and was surprised  
when Dr. Richard's wife tapped him on the shoulder. "I don't suspect  
you planned on asking me for a dance, so I thought I'd ask you."  
she grinned.  
  
"Well I didn't think I could handle the dissapointment if you   
turned me down. After all, you are already married so it would have  
been another pain to my already terrible heartache!" Darien sighed  
and led her out onto the dance floor.  
  
Mrs.Richards laughed some more and was delighted when she realized  
he was an excellent dancing partner. "You know I've always told  
my husband he danced well, but he doesn't even compare to you!"  
  
Darien raised a teasing brow, "So if I dance with you for the rest  
of the evening will that earn me an A on the next exam?"  
  
"Like you even need to ask! We both know well enough by your  
115% in my class that you could fail the final and still pass with  
an A!"   
  
Darien chuckled, "Oh yeah, I guess I'd forgotten"   
  
They danced a bit more and he bowed as the song ended. "She really  
is a lovely girl you know" Mrs. Richards suddenly added as he led  
her towards her husband.  
  
"Who?" Darien asked, knowing full well who she meant.  
  
"Oh, the little butterfly being taken outside by the Falcon." she  
pointed towards the exit where Lucien and Serena were walking down  
the steps to the gardens.  
  
"Damn" Darien forgot his manners for a moment and then turned   
surprised eyes as Mrs. Richards broke out laughing. "My   
apologies Mrs. Richards its just..."  
  
She wiped at a stray tear that escaped from her laugh and   
tried to catch her breath. "Oh my dear boy! If you knew how  
long my husband and I have wanted to see you so worked up over  
a girl! Now don't mind me for intruding, but she is a lovely  
little thing and in a lot of trouble if she stays with Lucien  
outside. I know better than to listen to idle gossip, but I  
also know that most gossip is created from a grain of truth."  
  
Darien agreed and excused himself from her "I think I'll take  
a stroll through the gardens myself."  
  
Mrs. Richards smiled and squeazed his arm, "Atta boy! Go get  
her!"   
  
Darien chuckled and blushed, "Yes m'am!" and headed out to   
the gardens to find Serena. Andrew was on the patio, stuck in  
a group of friends and their girlfriends. He was barely able  
to stick his head out and tell Darien to turn left past the   
gazebo, before a girl started flirting with him again and he  
had to re-join the conversation.   
  
One of the guys recognized Darien and called out to him, but  
he just waved and headed down the steps into the garden paths.  
After turning at the gazebo, he simply followed his instincts,  
hoping whatever caused him to get crashed into by Serena every  
day would help him find her now. [Those crashes can't be pure  
coincidence!]  
  
A few turns later, he heard her giggling and knew he was close  
by. Slowing and using his stealth techniques, practiced by   
following the scouts unnoticed during all those fights, he  
stayed close so he could hear their conversation.   
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Lucien asked Serena  
  
She giggled again and nodded, "I just got the strangest energy  
boost! I think that punch must have been spiked or something!  
I could probably dance all night!"  
  
Lucien smiled a bit awkwardly as she mentioned spiked punch   
and noted the glazed expression in her eyes. [Damn! That dufuss  
was right about her, she's too small for such a dose, and all  
at once too!] He took her arm and lead her towards the quickest  
path to the ball room. "How about we go back inside and dance   
then? Since you're feeling so energetic now and we wouldn't want  
to waste much time out here!"  
  
"Good idea!" Serena beamed and took his arm "I hope they play   
some lively songs!"   
  
"Yeah that'd be great" Lucien wondered about the side effects  
and looked her over carefully.  
  
Darien walked out from where he stood and followed at a   
safe distance. [He had the chance to try something and he  
offered to go back inside? That makes no sense!] He made it  
back to the ball room and joined Andrew in one of the smaller  
areas for watching and saw Serena on the dance floor with  
Lucien.   
  
He told Andrew what happened and both wondered about the   
guy's intentions. They were joined briefly by Serena's  
dad and then decided to join in the dancing. "We can't  
just stand around here and she seems to be fine!" Andrew  
bugged Darien until he asked a girl to dance.  
  
Darien danced a total of five songs before deciding to take  
a break and look out for Serena again. He'd seen Lucien on the  
sidelines for a long time now and wondered about their sudden  
separation. Sitting on a chair with a good view of the floor,  
he kept his eyes locked on Serena for a while, without really  
concentrating on her, his mind elsewhere. It wasn't until she  
stumbled a bit that he re-focused on her and noticed the   
changes.  
  
She wasn't really smiling, she just sort of had a smile  
plastered on her face and she stumbled again. She apologized  
and tried harder, but something was wrong. [What could it be?  
She was full of energy when she came in... But that was like  
seven songs ago and she looks pale somehow.] Deciding the   
easiest way to find out how she was would be to dance with  
her, he headed down and waited for the song to finish. As he  
cut in and she curtsied to her other partner, he saw the relief  
in her smile and the fear in her eyes. Before he could ask   
Serena took his arm and he felt her shaking, "Darien I don't  
feel good, something's really wrong with me."  
  
He felt the weakness in her grip and immediately moved an arm  
around her waist in an attempt to stabilize her and leaned  
down to tell her he'd take care of her, making it look like  
he was merely flirting to everyone else. "Lean on me and I'll  
get you out of here ok? Do you want to go home? I'll send   
Andrew for your parents"  
  
Serena shook her head, "My parents are somewhere in the gardens  
and I don't want to ruin their evening, can't you take me home?"  
she looked up pleadingly, her eyes awash in tears and Darien  
felt his heart constrict at the sight of them.   
  
"Ok" He steadied her and was truly afraid by the lack of   
strength she had. [This can't be the girl who runs across  
town in 15 minutes flat every morning!] He looked over to   
Andrew who was dancing with a redhead and waited to get  
his attention. Serena's voice broke him out of his worries  
as she whispered, "Darien?"  
  
He looked down to see her hand lift to the lapels of his  
tuxedo and try to hang on. "I don't think I can stand anymore,  
I'm so weak!" He felt her legs give and scooped her up into   
his arms before she fell to the ground.  
  
"Serena nevermind going home, I'm taking you to the hospital!"   
He was relieved to see Andrew's attention was caught when he   
lifted her and that he was headed towards them, as well as   
Dr. Mizuno and Dr. Richards.  
  
"Hey Serena what is it are you ok?" Andrew came up and lifted  
a hand to her forehead.  
  
Darien felt her shiver and start trembling, sweat started to  
break out on her forehead and she merely whimpered in   
response to Andrew's question, turning her head into Darien's  
tuxedo and clinging to him. "Serena we can't help you if we   
don't know what's wrong!" Darien was waiting for his jacket  
to wrap it around her before going out into the late night  
air.  
  
She lifted her gaze to his and he saw that she was barely  
there, her eyes were glazed and frightened him. "I don't   
know what's wrong" she whispered and he felt her go limp in his arms,   
her head dropped against his chest.   
  
"Get her to the hospital, I'll follow in Andrew's car!"   
Dr. Mizuno ordered Darien and proceeded to make arrangements  
for Mrs. Richards to find Serena's parents while Dr. Richards  
went with Andrew to the hospital as well.   
  
Dr. Mizuno's order had come seconds too late however, Darien was  
already halfway down the front steps and calling for his car.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
That's it for now, so what do you think? Please review!!! I'm   
starting on the next part tomorrow and will post it sooner if I get  
more reviews! ^_^ (don't you hate it when authors do that?) But   
really, what did you think of this part? Again, sorry for the delay!  
  
() ()  
('.') BunnyRena   
(")_(")  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Once in a Blue Moon- Chapter Six

Hey everyone, thanks to all who reviewed again. I'm kinda  
iffy about this chapter, I've never written one like it,  
but I hope its not too bad. I'm not a chemistry person, so   
Dr. Richard's data isn't real accurate (if at all) The medical  
aspect of it is waay off, I know this but didn't want to   
research, sorry, just written one too many research papers  
lately to feel like researching extra stuff. I hope you like  
this next chapter!  
  
** Disclaimer- I don't own these characters or anything that has  
been trademarked so don't sue me k-? [I'm saving up to buy the next  
video in the FY series so I need every penny I can save ^.^ ] **  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Serena's stomach was pumped, blood samples were taken, the usual  
tests were done on her. Darien insisted on assisting the doctors  
and staying by her side. Dr. Richards went to the lab to work  
on the blood samples as Dr. Mizuno took over with Serena.   
  
Her parents, Andrew, Mrs. Richards, and Mark paced and sat out  
in the waiting room. "What happened to her again?" Ilene asked  
Andrew.  
  
He shrugged and re-told her what he'd seen. "She was dancing,  
when Darien reached her she told him she was scared that something  
was wrong and she felt bad. I turned when her legs gave way on  
her and Darien scooped her up. When I asked her what was wrong  
she said she wasn't sure and passed out."  
  
"But what could have cause it? Serena's a perfectly healthy  
young girl, she couldn't have passed out from dancing too much."  
Ken paced the floor as he spoke, too anxious to sit without  
tapping a foot or fidgeting.  
  
"It was something she took" Dr. Richards entered the waiting  
room. "Her blood samples show a frighteningly high level of a  
chemical solution which contained mostly harmless elements save   
one, imiprothin, which if you don't know is the key ingredient   
in most insect poisons."  
  
"She was poisoned?" Ilene's high pitched tone causing Kenji to  
pull her against him as he tried to calm her down.  
  
"It seems that it wasn't intended as a poison, but the high  
levels of it counter-acted with the elements meant to lower  
its effects, plus Serena's petiteness... her body just couldn't  
handle such an amount. A person of regular size, such as  
Ilene or my wife could have handled it." Dr. Richards sighed  
and headed back to find Dr. Mizuno.  
  
"How could she have taken something like that? I mean where  
would she get it?" Andrew paced in front of the window.  
  
"At the ball" Darien's voice came from the doorway. "I'm  
pretty sure I know who gave it to her too."  
  
"You think Lucien would do this?" Mark headed towards him.  
  
"I'm not sure but intend to find out." Darien turned and headed   
out towards the exit.  
  
"You'd better go with him" Ken told Andrew, who was followed   
by Mark, both wanting to see how Darien meant to find out.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Arriving back at the Embassy, Darien headed towards the dance floor  
looking for Lucien. He was easily found with his lightly colored   
tux and the fact that Darien had been keeping an eye on the guy  
all night. Stepping onto the dance floor he stopped Lucien with a   
tap on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" Lucien turned to find a surprisingly angry Darien standing  
behind him.  
  
"We need to talk"   
  
"If you hadn't noticed he's kinda busy right now!" Lucien's   
gaudily dressed dance partner glared through her mask.  
  
Looking Darien over as his partner spoke, Lucien recognized the  
tightly controlled fury in the other man's body. Darien stood  
straight and with a commanding air, his tone had shown he wasn't  
asking Lucien to step out with him and he'd better not refuse.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear, you'll have to excuse me" Lucien patted her  
cheek and turned to Darien. "Where?"  
  
"Outside" Darien pointed towards the exit to the gardens and  
Lucien headed that way, forcing himself to keep up his cool  
demeanor. [He can't know anything, he's just guessing]  
  
Andrew and Mark entered the ballroom and quickly spotted the  
two men heading towards the gardens. Making their way to   
follow, they had to rudely ignore a few friends and greetings.  
  
Once outside they stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Trying  
to keep up his nonchalant attitude, Lucien broke the silence.  
"All right, what is this about Chiba?"  
  
"Don't you mean who?" Darien leaned against a nearby  
pillar, arms crossed and with one foot lifted against its  
side, arching an eyebrow expectantly.  
  
"I take it you mean the little one? So terrible she fell  
ill like that, was it something she ate?" Lucien's tone  
revealed a bit too much confidence in his guess.  
  
"How interesting you should know it was something she took,  
as a matter of fact, she fell ill because of whatever you gave   
her." Darien pushed away from the pillar and strode over to   
Lucien, who unconsiously took a step back.  
  
"I merely gave her a glass of punch" He shrugged and stepped  
back again.  
  
"What was in that punch?" Andrew asked, coming over to stand  
behind Darien, who'm he'd never seen looking so angry.  
  
"How should I know? I didn't make the stuff!" Lucien tried  
to step past them and was stopped by Darien grabbing the  
collar of his shirt and yanking him back.  
  
"But you did make whatever was in that punch so I'll  
ask one more time, what was in it?" Darien's voice was low  
and menacing, his eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
"It was an experimental drug meant to give her an energy  
boost, no one else had reacted to it the way she did."  
A new voice broke in from behind them.  
  
"James, you knew about this?" Mark stared at his friend.  
  
"I told him it would be too much for her, but he said he just   
needed the one test. I had to help him or I'd lose my intership   
at the hospital, you know how well connected he is! If he   
wanted me out he could have it done easily!" James sighed   
and looked at Darien. "Is she gonna be all right?"  
  
Andrew answered, Darien was pre-occupied with shaking   
Lucien. "You gave Serena an experimental drug?!!!"   
  
Lucien shook his head and struggled to loosen his hold,   
"I never thought she'd take it so badly, none of the other   
women had!"  
  
Darien's grip tightened and Lucien gasped for air, his  
hands clutching at Darien's, but he was too mad to care.  
"How much older were these other women?"  
  
"The... the youngest was... 18." Lucien gasped out. "Please,  
I can't breathe..."  
  
Darien suddenly shoved him away and turned, struggling  
to keep his anger in check.   
  
Lucien, feeling humiliated by asking to let go, stupidly  
didn't keep his mouth shut. "She was too damned gullible  
is the problem, if she'd had any sense she would have  
realized a guy my age could never honestly have anything  
to do with a child like her."  
  
[That tears it!] Darien's control snapped and he turned  
too quickly for Lucien to move. A loud punch sounded  
and the others stared dumbfounded as Darien kneeled  
above Lucien, his knee digging into Lucien's chest and a fist   
mark on his face.   
  
With his right arm lifted to in place for another punch, Darien  
increased the pressure of his knee as he spoke, "That 'child'   
is in the hospital for having been innocent enough to trust a   
bastard like you. She wouldn't listen to our warnings because   
she's sweet enough to believe in the goodness of everyone and   
naive enough to think that people like you couldn't possibly   
do anything to hurt someone." He was shaking the man and both   
Andrew and Mark struggled to pull him off.  
  
When finally they did, Lucien stood and dusted off his suit,   
"You'll pay for that Chiba! I could have you fired quicker than   
you can blink!"  
  
Andrew and Mark each held one of Darien's arms to keep him   
from lunging at the jerk again. He finally seemed to calm down   
enough for them to let go.  
  
"You can't touch me Lucien, your father won't be able to keep   
you out of the trouble you'll be after Serena presses charges   
either."   
  
Lucien gave an unworried grin, suddenly thinking of the one  
thing Darien wouldn't be able to stand. "You really think   
she'll press charges when all I have to do is show up with a   
bouquet of flowers, act worried, and perhaps kiss her again?"   
  
"You what?!" Darien shot out again, Lucien was expecting  
him though, so he stepped aside barely missing Darien's  
fist.  
  
"You honestly think I'd brought her out here into the  
gardens and not touched her? You saw her!" Lucien  
grinned at Darien's growl. So caught up with keeping  
from him, Lucien didn't hear Mark's own growl and  
was caught off-guard as the younger man kicked his  
locked knee and he fell to the ground.  
  
Darien was too mad this time to pay attention to the  
others. Throwing himself on Lucien, he landed a good couple of  
punches before Lucien managed to throw him off balance and  
switch places with him. However, Lucien barely landed one blow   
before he was yanked off of Darien and shoved to the side.   
  
Standing, Darien stepped towards Lucien to continue the  
fight when Andrew grabbed hold of his arms and brought him  
back to his senses. "Darien stop! Man calm down! This isn't  
going to help anything!"   
  
Shrugging out of Andrew's hold Darien walked away, still   
furious, and struggling to cool down.   
  
Mark and James stood with Andrew above Lucien, who was  
sitting up and pressing a handkerchief to his bloodied  
nose. "He'll be sorry for that" he mumbled and managed  
to stand.  
  
"You're the only one who'll be sorry Lucien, no one  
messes with Serena. You're lucky I decided to pull  
Darien off you, and believe me, I was more than willing to  
help him with those punches." Andrew glared and turned  
to see Darien heading up the steps to the ballroom.  
  
"Where are you going?! We've got to get some ice on that  
eye of yours or you'll have a nice shiner tomorrow!" He  
nodded to Mark and headed after Darien again.  
  
"They can't prove anything you know." Lucien told  
Mark, completely disreagarding James.  
  
"They can once I give them the bottle with a few more  
drops I still have." James pulled it from his pocket and  
handed it over to Mark. "I'll probably lose my internship,  
but I'll be free of the horrible guilt this has caused  
me."  
  
"Piéce du Merd!" Lucien took a step toward James, and  
was stopped by a fist in the gut from Mark.  
  
"The only piece of Shi* around here is you Lucien"   
turning towards James, Mark nodded and they left Lucien  
where he stood trying to catch his breath again.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Serena inwardly moaned and tried to block out the light. [Its so   
bright in here, Luna must have opened the curtain again.] Come to   
think of it she was kind of cold.  
  
"It'd probably be best if you went to get some coffee, you've  
been here all night with her." A familiar voice whispered and  
Serena thought she heard her mom's voice sigh and agree to take  
a quick trip to the cafeteria.  
  
"I'll send a nurse down to get you if she awakens ok?" that voice  
said, and then there was shuffling feet and the lights dimmed as a  
door was closed.  
  
[Where the heck am I?] From the smell she would have guessed  
the hospital. [But why would I be...] And then the events of the  
night came back to mind. [I felt sick and asked Darien for  
help and then I went blank... Didn't he catch me before I fell  
and lift me in his arms?] Serena blinked and sighed, remembering  
his warmth from when they had danced.  
  
He'd felt so big and warm, and safe! Like nothing could hurt  
her if she stayed with him. [That's ludicrous! What am I thinking?  
This is Darien we're talking about! The guy who's constantly   
ruining my life and making me feel terrible... and who lent me his  
jacket the other day and danced with me, and who I kinda wish  
were my secret admirer] Her eyes popped open as she suddenly  
remembered him.  
  
[I wonder if he knows I'm here?! Oh my gosh what if he doesn't  
and thinks I stood him up?] Serena looked around and noted that  
indeed she was in a hospital room. Her arm had an IV in it  
and she grimaced at the feel of it in her arm. [Now I'll probably   
never find out who he was...] Serena's heart dropped at that   
thought, she'd finally gotten so excited about having an admirer   
and meeting him, now she wouldn't be able to.  
  
Her door opened suddenly and she was surprised to see not her  
parents or Dr. Mizuno coming in, but Darien. He turned to close  
the door quietly and she decided to pretend to be asleep.  
  
Closing her eyes, Serena heard his footsteps come closer 'till  
he stood beside the bed. Suddenly she felt a couple strands being  
carefully tucked behind her right ear and she heard him sigh. His  
hand lightly cupped her cheek before pulling away. Shivered at the  
loss of his hand, its warmth causing an odd tingly feeling in her  
cheek, his warmth seeming to flow into her and ward off the chill  
she'd felt before.  
  
The door was opened again and Andrew's voice sounded annoyed. "You  
know its not cool being ignored... here."  
  
He'd come up beside Darien and handed him some sort of bag.   
  
"Thanks" Darien did something with it and apologized. "Sorry 'bout  
ignoring you, I just needed some time on my own to cool off or I'd  
have been back on top of that guy."  
  
Wondering what he meant, Serena blinked and gasped at what she saw.   
Darien stood holding a bag of ice to his eye, Andrew stood, arms  
crossed and watching him grimace as the ice touched his eye.  
  
At the sound of her gasp, both guys looked back down at her and  
smiled, relief obvious in their faces. "Hey you" Darien gave her  
a crooked grin and inadvertedly moved the hand holding the ice  
down to see her with both eyes.  
  
"What happened to you?" Serena stared at his bruised eye.  
  
Darien shrugged and put the ice back to it, "Nothing that hasn't  
happened before."   
  
That caught Andrew's attention. "When did you ever get a black  
eye before? I've never seen you with one."  
  
"Does it really matter? Its nothing compared to what happened  
to Serena, so could we try to focus on the one actually in the  
hospital bed?" Darien's annoyance obvious as he pulled the pack  
away and looked down at her, concern back on his features and  
evident in his tone of voice. "So how do you feel?"  
  
"I dunno" Serena mumbled and closed her eyes. She really had   
no clue how she felt, physically she was tired and weak, her  
limbs felt numb and she was cold. Emotionally she was sad and in   
need of a good cry. After a few moments she opened her eyes.   
"My tummy feels weird, I can't move, my head hurts and I'm cold."  
  
"I'll go find you another blanket and tell Dr. Mizuno you're  
awake." Andrew checked her temp quickly and leaned down to kiss   
her forehead.   
  
Serena managed a smile and re-focused on Darien again as he  
moved the bag back down for a second. "How'd you get that  
black eye?" she whispered.  
  
Darien shrugged and pulled a face.   
  
Serena sighed and turned her head away towards the window.  
"Fine"   
  
Her saddened tone of voice seemed so unnatural, Darien  
looked at her turned away profile and noticed a tear slip  
down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry"   
  
Surprised, Serena turned back to look at him and noted the   
concerned look in his eyes. "Sorry for what?" she whispered.  
  
Darien sighed and took hold of her hand, "For letting this   
happen to you. I knew he'd be trouble for you, we tried   
to warn you but you wouldn't believe me and I should have   
paid better..."  
  
"Warn me about him? Who'd you... What does Lucien have to  
do with this?" Serena interrupted.  
  
"He made you get sick," Darien said, and waited for her   
reaction.   
  
Unfortunately, Dr. Mizuno walked in just then talking   
excitedly to Serena. "Glad to see you're awake sweetie,   
Amy was ever so worried when I called home to tell her I'd   
be late. She came over and is sleeping out in the waiting   
room I think."   
  
Standing beside her, Dr. Mizuno proceeded to ask Serena  
a bunch of questions, took her temperature, looked into her  
eyes and ears and finally stopped as Serena yawned and  
apologized.  
  
Darien stepped out and went down the hall to where Ken and   
Ilene watched over Amy and Sammy.  
  
"I'm afraid she won't be awake much longer, you can go  
in to see her now." He offered to watch over the kids   
and smiled as they hurried over to her room.  
  
Sitting beside the blue-haired girl, he sighed and  
tossed the melting ice bag onto a side table next  
to him.  
  
"I guess you didn't get to tell her?" Amy's usually  
shy voice breaking into his thoughts.  
  
"Tell who what?" He looked down at the girl, wondering  
if she was dreaming.  
  
"You didn't get a chance to tell Serena how you feel  
abouth her." Amy's eyes opened and she blinked a few  
times to adjust to the light.   
  
"H-how did you...?" Darien started.  
  
"Oh come on! It was totally obvious to everone in the arcade.  
We even set up a betting pool down at the for when you'd  
get together." Amy laughed and checked her watch.  
  
"If you don't hurry, I'm gonna lose my -before the end  
of Christmas- bet and I have thirty bucks on it."  
  
Darien arched an eyebrow at her, "A high bidder are we?  
I never would have guessed it about you Amy."  
  
She giggled and settled back down to sleep. "Never judge  
a book you know."  
  
"Yeah I know" Darien smiled and looked around the room  
they were in. Amy and Sammy lay comfortably in the only   
two love-seat sofas available, but luckily the larger   
three person one was empty.  
  
Picking up his discarded jacket from the chair he'd  
thrown it on earlier. Darien lay down on the sofa and  
reached into a pocket, pulling out his final gift.  
  
The silver paper was slightly wrinkled and messy, the  
bow was askew, but all in all, the gift still looked  
nice. [Should I give it to her? I wonder if she even  
remembers her admirer?] Putting it back in the jacket  
pocket, Darien yawned and looked over to the kids. They   
both slept peacefully, as he watched over them, he was   
annoyed to feel his eyelids drooping.   
  
A few moments later, Dr. Mizuno thanked Andrew for  
his help and headed over with him to the waiting room  
to find Darien. To their surprise they found him   
fast asleep on the sofa. Turning over, he grasped  
one of the small pillows in his arms and sighed,  
softly mubling "Serena" and a soft smile formed on  
his features.  
  
"Serena? Oh my, I think I'm missing something here."  
Dr. Mizuno smiled as Dr. Richards and his wife  
returned from the cafeteria with a coffee for her.  
  
"How is she?" Dr. Richards asked.  
  
"Much better, physically weak but that'll be fixed   
soon enough. She'll need plenty of rest for the next   
couple of days but I don't think she'll need to stay   
here after tomorrow, so long as she's kept in bed at  
home." Dr. Mizuno pulled Amy's blanket higher and  
kissed her forehead.  
  
"And him?" Mrs. Richard's smiled and nodded her  
head towards Darien.  
  
"He'll be fine, his eye will mend." Andrew replied  
and settled into a nearby chair. "What a night!"  
  
"Indeed, it was quite eventful, besides just the  
party." Dr. Richards, now wearing his lab coat  
over his expensive tailored suit sank into an  
empty chair.  
  
"What I don't understand is how Serena managed  
to drink such an odd mixture?" Mrs. Richards  
sat beside him.  
  
"She was given an experimental drug by a certain  
suitor whom is now sporting, I believe, a fractured;  
if not broken nose, some bruises, and a matching  
set of black eyes." Andrew gave a crooked grin as  
he stole a look at Darien.  
  
"Who has a black eye?" Ken's voice sounded from  
the door to the waiting room. He joined them,   
explaining that she'd fallen asleep again and  
Ilene wanted some time with her alone.  
  
"I'm pretty sure Lucien has more than a black  
eye, his nose seemed out of place last time I   
saw it." Andrew chuckled, "I've never seen him  
so mad."  
  
"Seen who so mad?" Ken asked, not having really  
looked around the room as he entered and sat down.  
  
"Darien" Andrew saw the disbelief in the Richards'  
eyes and in Dr. Mizuno's.  
  
"Darien fought with Lucien?" Ken asked.  
  
Nodding, Andrew proceeded to explain what had  
occured back at the Embassy ball. "... I had a  
really hard time gettting him off of the guy,  
I mean Darien was ticked!"  
  
"Woah... you mean he got in a fight over my sister?"  
Sammy groggily spoke up.  
  
"Uh-huh" Andrew turned to see him stretching on  
the sofa.  
  
"He must really like her then" Sammy stood and  
walked through the group.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ken asked.  
  
"Just to see Serena, I didn't get to see her  
yet." he shuffled down the hall, his footsteps  
still sleepy but determined.  
  
"You really think he likes Serena?" Ken looked  
over at Darien and his darkening eye.  
  
"I'm happy to say I do" Dr. Richards smiled.  
  
"Why are you so happy about that?" Ken turned  
to him.  
  
"Because Darien needs someone like Serena,  
sweet, pretty, energetic and hopeful. He's too  
gloomy and serious, he needs someone who can  
bring him out of his shell, Serena does that."  
Andrew answered for the doctor.  
  
Mrs. Richards put in her two cents, "He's a   
very good catch also, he's studying to be a   
surgeon, way ahead in all his training. He   
spends most of his time here, at school,  
or at his apartment studying..."  
  
"Or at the arcade looking out for Serena."  
Andrew couldn't help but add.  
  
"What?!" Ken glared.  
  
"Well, he hangs out there because its where I   
work, but since he met Serena they've both  
made it a habit of going daily unlike before."  
Andrew shrugged.  
  
"Yes that's true..." Ken looked the young man  
on the sofa over. "He is a decent young man,  
I've heard a lot about him from other doctors  
as well. And he returned Serena's bag one day,  
was very cordial and respectful."   
  
"Well he's also good at breaking noses 'cuz  
that's how Lucien's is." Mark suddenly joined  
them. "He's downstairs getting it taken care  
of." Pulling out a small vial he handed it  
over to Ken.  
  
"Is she any better? I meant to come before  
but Jason felt he needed to explain so we  
went back to his place." Pulling out a tape,  
he handed it to Ken also.  
  
"Everything he said is there, he wanted it  
taped and given it to you, he's also willing  
to speak with you if you needed any more  
information." Mark glanced over towards   
Serena's room.  
  
"She'll be all right, she woke up before  
and is sleeping now. All she needs is a lot  
of rest for the next couple of days." Dr.  
Mizuno re-assured him.  
  
A relieved smile showed on his face, "Good."  
  
Ilene and Sammy joined them again, Ilene  
looking much more cheerful, although tired.  
"I can't believe this happened... Christmas  
is ruined!" Sammy sighed and slumped into   
an empty chair since his sofa had been taken  
over.  
  
"Nice to know you're not too worried about  
your sister." Andrew told him.  
  
"Oh, well... of course I was worried about her,  
but she's gonna be ok and Christmas isn't  
an every day occurence anyways." Sammy  
shrugged and yawned, causing everyone else  
to yawn also.  
  
"What time is it?" Ilene asked as she stifled  
her yawn.  
  
"Four thirty" Dr. Richards checked his watch.  
"We should really be going, I mean all of us,  
if we want to be able to come visit Serena  
tomorrow we should get some rest also." He   
stood and pulled up his dozing wife.  
  
"Quite right my dear" Mrs. Richards stretched  
and looked around the room. Darien and Amy were  
fast asleep on their sofas, Ken, Ilene, Sammy,  
Mark, and Dr. Mizuno sat half asleep in their  
chairs and her husband was talking to a nurse  
about Serena.  
  
"Ok come on everyone, Serena will be well taken  
care of here and you can all come see her as  
soon as you wake up." Mrs. Richards managed to  
bully everyone out towards the elevators.  
  
"What about Amy and Darien?" Sammy asked as  
he saw them sleeping peacefully on the sofas.  
  
"I can carry Amy out to doctor Mizuno's car  
and follow her home." Andrew offered and  
was thanked by the doctor.  
  
"Darien will be fine here, I doubt we could  
wake him just now." Dr. Richards said and  
hearded everyone out.  
  
"Shouldn't someone stay with Serena? I'll  
do it." Ilene yawned again and tried to go  
over to her room.  
  
Looking over his wife, Ken realized they  
still wore their clothes from the ball. Her  
new dressing gown was all wrinkled and  
messy, her hair was miraculously still  
mostly in place thanks to all the hairspray  
she'd put on it. Shaking his head, he pulled  
her over and guided her out towards their car.  
  
"You need to go home and relax for a bit, you  
look tired and are still wearing your ball  
gown."   
  
Ilene looked down at her wrinkled dress and  
sniffled. "Serena's first formal dance and  
it ended so terribly."  
  
Ken nodded and pulled her close, soothing   
her as they followed Sammy to the car.   
  
Mark said his good-byes and headed over to  
his car. The Richards' did the same and  
Andrew did as agreed, carrying out Amy and  
settling her in her mom's car. He was  
surprised at how light she was, and yet how  
heavily she slept. He followed them home  
and helped her be put to bed before going  
home.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Darien peeked open his good eye as he heard  
the 'bing' of the elevator doors closing and  
their voices had faded. Stretching he sighed  
and lay thinking about the night.  
  
He'd hardly spent much time with Serena, but still  
he'd enjoyed watching her. She was so adorable,  
every time she'd gotten one of her hints her face  
lit up and she'd looked around the room to find  
him.   
  
She'd danced so well, her body close to his, so  
soft and warm, firm, petite, delicate. Her smell  
of lavender and strawberries had intoxicated him.  
She'd been so happy all evening, despite their  
warnings against Lucien, she'd trusted him.  
  
[Damned bastard!] Darien's anger returned at the  
thought of Lucien. [How could he use someone like her   
to test out a new drug?] The thought of it made him   
want to find the jerk and break his nose again...   
amongst other things.  
  
Turning to sit up, Darien felt something poke him  
from his pocket and remembered the box in it.  
Pulling it out, he grimaced as he saw how messy   
the wrapping was. [Should I still give it to her?]  
Standing, he put it back in his pocket and headed  
over to her room.  
  
Stopping at her door, he entered and closed   
it carefully behind him so as not to awaken her.  
He moved over beside her bed and looked down at  
her sleeping face. She looked so innocent and  
sweet. Her skin was pale from the ordeal she'd  
been through, her usually rosy lips were barely  
pink. He moved a bang which fell into her eyes  
and moved his fingers lightly down the side  
of her face, outlining it, enchanted by the   
softness of her skin.   
  
Her voice broke him out of his thoughts as she  
stirred and turned her head away, whispering  
something softly, too softly for him to hear.  
[What'd she say?] He thought again about the  
gift in his pocket and giving it to her.  
  
Serena stirred again, moving onto her side,   
she pulled on her IV and woke up with a slight  
gasp.   
  
Turning her onto her back, Darien saw her eyes  
were misty, as though she would cry. But Serena  
bit her lip and looked up at him, she tried to  
smile and broke the silence. "How did you get in  
here?"   
  
"I work here, and I'd been asleep in the waiting  
room." Darien smiled and lifted her arm, making  
sure she hadn't hurt herself or moved the IV.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Serena   
watched him as he arranged the IV.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry about anything, its  
not your fault." Darien finished with her arm  
but slipped his hands down to hold hers.  
  
Serena shrugged and sighed, looking away and  
out the window. Not satisfied with that response,  
Darien moved his hand beneath her chin and  
turned her face back to his. "What's that   
supposed to mean?"  
  
Serena's eyes were watery and she was obviously  
struggling to keep the tears in. As her eyes  
overflowed a single tear managed to slip down  
her cheek.  
  
With his hand still beneath her chin, he moved  
it instead to cup her cheek and wipe away the  
tear. "What is it?" he asked, worried at her  
saddened state, which he'd noticed before.  
  
Serena shook her head and moved her eyes down  
to look at her hands. Darien pushed her chin  
up and tried again. "Come on Serena, I thought  
after tonight we might at least be better   
friends?"  
  
Serena nodded and sniffled, "I'm sorry, its  
just I was thinking about how much fun I'd  
had and then I remembered the gifts I got  
and..."   
  
"You got gifts?" Darien feined surprise and  
pulled up a chair and urged her to explain.  
  
Blushing, Serena smiled softly as she told him  
about her secret admirer. "Well you might not  
belive this..." she explained about each gift  
and gave him all the clues, exactly as he'd  
written them. [Wow, you memorized them so fast?]  
  
Darien smiled as he heard her talk excitedly  
about him, until she reached the end of her  
explanation and her sad look returned to her  
eyes. "... so now I probably won't ever hear  
from him again since I left."  
  
Darien noted the disheartened tone in her  
voice and inwardly smiled, relieved to hear  
of her enthusiasm towards him. "Don't worry  
about it Serena, I'm sure if this guy really  
likes you enough he would know you're here.  
He's probably up right now wondering how you  
are, pacing his room, worry tearing him to  
shreds."   
  
"But I don't want him to worry!" Sat up  
and winced as she pulled on the IV again.  
  
"Serena!" Darien checked it again and pushed  
her back down. Leaning over her, he reached  
to the opposite side of her bed and pulled  
up the remote control to lift her backrest.  
  
Pulling back to explain how it worked, Darien  
found himself looking down into a pair of   
baby blue eyes. Serena was beneath him, her  
face just inches below his. The urge to kiss  
her hit so suddenly, he looked in her eyes  
for any sign that she might feel the same way.  
  
Serena held her breath as Darien leaned over  
her, his unique scent invading her senses and  
she suddenly wished he'd been her admirer. [Why  
can't you like me Darien?] She looked up and  
was caught beneath his piercing midnight gaze.  
  
Seeing the deep emotion in his eyes, Serena  
felt her mouth go dry and subconciously put  
out her toungue to moisten her parched lips.  
  
Darien's gaze immediately noted the pink  
toungue as she licked her lips and his eyes  
darkened. His control snapped, lowering his   
head, his mouth came so close their breaths   
became one.   
  
Serena closed her eyes as she saw his head  
coming down and anticipated the kiss. [Oh  
please don't pull away] She thought as she  
felt his breath come close to hers, so close  
their lips lightly touched and...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
~ CLIFFHANGER! ~  
  
*ducks flying objects* Sorry! Just thought that'd be a good place   
to stop... see what you'd say ^.^ At least you can't complain that the  
chapters are too short, this one's pretty long. I'm already  
starting on the next so the wait shouldn't be so long. [Sorry I know  
I always say that, but I honestly do try] Don't forget to review!  
Reviews is good and motivate us to write more sooner! Danke! [Thanks]  
  
BunnyRena  
  
E-mail welcome:  
Usako_28@yahoo.com 


	7. Once in a Blue Moon- Chapter Seven

^.^ Hey there! Sorry for the long wait again, way too much   
schoolwork. Thanks for all the reviews I hope this chapter  
is to your liking!   
  
* Just a note: The star locket in the fic doesn't play the  
same music as in the story. I had to change it so it could  
go with the song. If anyone's seen the film Simply Irresistable  
and heard that song 'Once In a Blue Moon' the locket plays  
that song- And I took out the last part of the song 'cuz  
it didn't really fit in here ^.^;;  
  
  
** Disclaimer- I don't own these characters or anything that has  
been trademarked so don't sue me k-? **  
  
~~~ Denote Flashbacks  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
- We left off...   
  
... their lips lightly touched and...  
  
...he was kissing her.  
  
Serena would have smiled were she not stunned by the sensations   
being kissed by Darien was causing her. His breath washed over her,   
dark, musky, with the hint of roses she'd come to recognize him by.   
His smooth, firm lips pressed against hers subtly, and she wondered   
how to respond to a kiss. Cautiously raising her left hand to his   
head, her fingers brushed slightly against his hair before   
her fingers threaded through it.   
  
Accepting that as a form of ecouragement, Darien dropped the bed   
control beside her and moved his hands to lift her closer to him.  
His left hand slipped to the center of her upper back and   
supported her, while his right hand moved up to cradle her neck   
and head. [So soft... ] He kissed her deeply, forgetting   
everything- where they were, why they were there- all that   
mattered was that he was kising Serena, finally.  
  
Unable to stop, Darien leaned forward more and pulled her closer.  
Serena made a sound at the back of her throat and lifted her   
free hand up to his back, flinching slightly as she again pulled   
on the IV needle.   
  
Feeling the expression through the kiss, Darien was surprised  
when he tried to pull away and Serena tightened her hold on  
the back of his head. Smiling, Darien pulled back far enough to  
whisper against her mouth, "Open your lips"  
  
Unsure of wether she should, Serena opened them only a bit  
as she felt Darien's lips come back down on hers.  
  
Having realized she wasn't sure, Darien determined to  
show her why, opening his own mouth and lightly running his  
toungue over her lips. The shiver that ran through her,  
encouraged him more and soon enough he felt her lips relaxing  
and managed to nudge them apart.  
  
Gasping, Serena clutched at Darien's shirt and neck as she  
felt his toungue enter her mouth and explore. The feel of  
his toungue against hers, the slickness of it as it traced  
her pallet, her teeth, every part of her mouth, nothing was  
left unexplored.   
  
Serena remembered all the movies that showed both people in  
the kiss participating, and slowly lifted her toungue to   
his- smiling as she heard him groan and twine his with  
hers. An odd heat was running through her, her hands trembled  
and she unwillingly moaned as their toungues danced.  
  
The sound bringing him back to reality, Darien remembered  
the night's earlier events. [Damn, she was hurt...] Pulling   
back and ending the kiss, he looked down at the girl in his   
arms. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes wide and vague at first,  
then clearing and sparkling up at him. Her hand moved  
down from his neck to around his shoulder to hold on to him.  
  
Noting the confusion in her eyes, he smiled and apologized   
as he pulled the messy box out of his pocket. "I'm sorry   
Serena, I hadn't planned on you finding out like this."   
  
Looking down at the familiar wrapping, Serena couldn't stop  
the gasp that escaped her as she lifted suprised eyes to  
Darien's face. "It was you?"   
  
Nodding his head yes, Darien settled the box on her lap as he  
lifted his hand to her face again. "I wasn't sure how to  
tell you. I've only just come to understand how I feel about   
you... but I wasn't sure how you would react to finding out I   
was your admirer." He stroked her face gently, cupping her  
cheek in his hand.  
  
"I can't believe it was you," Serena whispered and looked up  
into his eyes, "I kinda hoped it might be but..."   
  
"But what?"   
  
Smiling shyly up at him she added, "You just seemed so out  
of my league, you're so smart and handsome and cool..."  
  
Darien chuckled and played with a curl by her ear, "And  
here I thought it was you who was out of my league."  
  
Noticing the confusion in her eyes, Darien explained, "You  
are so sweet and happy, you're cheerful and popular and...   
I dunno, you make me feel things I've never felt before.   
So many emotions I never thought I'd feel have suddenly   
just appeared. I get jealous when someone comes near you or   
when you smile at another guy like at Andrew. My whole day   
gets ruined if I don't see you either in the morning or   
in the afternoon..."  
  
"Really?" Serena interrupted and said she felt the  
same. "I get so grumpy when I don't get to see you too!"  
  
Darien grinned and re-adjusted his arm beneath her back,  
accidentally reaching the open part of the hospital gown  
so his hand unexpectedly touched her bare back.   
  
Serena shivered as she felt his hand on her back and  
looked up to his midnight eyes. Moving her hand from  
his shoulder, Serena cupped his cheek as he had hers  
and moved it up to his black eye. "How did you get  
this?" she lightly touched his eye and kept her fingers  
smoothing back his eyebrow.  
  
"It doesn't matter" He shrugged and struggled to keep  
himself in check as the contact with her skin became  
a bit much, even for him.  
  
Looking his face over, Serena noticed a small scar  
beside his lip. With her eyes focused on his lips  
now, she spoke without thinking over her words.  
"Did you really kiss me?"  
  
Darien nodded and lifted her chin to meet his gaze  
as she snapped out of her thoughts. He laughed a  
bit at the taken aback look in her eyes as she  
asked. "I asked that out loud didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah" Darien grinned and watched as she suddenly  
yawned, her eyes now drooping sleepily. He began to  
lower her again, ordering, "Get some rest now so you  
can get out of here soon."  
  
But Serena held him tight and he was obliged to  
lift her back upright to avoid hurting her. "Are  
you leaving?" she suddenly looked very frightened  
as she glanced around the room.  
  
"I'll sleep in that chair over there." Darien  
nodded towards it and settled her back against the  
pillows, moving the backrest up with the control  
now that his hands were free.  
  
"Can I open this?" Serena lifted the forgotten box   
from her lap and looked up at him, yawning again.  
  
"Later, you need to rest Serena." Darien was about  
to take it away but she shook her head.  
  
"Please?" She gave him her best puppy-dog look and  
smiled as he sighed and nodded. "But you're gonna  
go to sleep afterwords."  
  
Nodding, Serena pulled on the ribbons and paper  
until she had the box opened and she smiled as she  
saw the star inside. "Its so pretty!" she pulled  
it out and smiled wider as the lid opened to  
play a light tune.  
  
"I don't know why it made me think of you, but  
it did." Darien took away the wrapping paper  
and box that had held the locket, setting them  
on a nearby counter.  
  
Serena hummed along and looked down at the  
pretty moon and stars in the circle. "There  
was a blue moon tonight too."   
  
"A what?" Darien moved beside her on the bed  
to lean against her pillows a bit.  
  
Serena pointed to the little moon, it wasn't  
painted white or grey like most, it was a  
silverish-blue. "A blue moon... technically our  
real moon goes through a phase once every 28 years  
that makes it appear blue from here, making it  
a blue moon." she shrugged and looked out the  
partially closed windows, humming to the song  
again.  
  
Darien watched her averted profile, wondering  
where that information had come from. Before he  
could ask, Serena suddenly turned and looked  
back into his eyes. "Could you stay with me  
for a bit? 'Till I fall asleep?" her eyes  
were droopy already and Darien nodded.  
  
"Ok, then could you go around to the other side  
of the bed?" Serena lifted her arm with the IV  
and grimaced.   
  
"Don't move too much Serena" Darien   
straightened from his leaning position by the  
bed and walked around to the other side,   
suprised as she scooted over to the edge of  
the opposite side.  
  
Serena smiled softly and patted the bed. "I  
was just making some room for ya."   
  
Looking her over, Darien sighed and stood  
beside her. "Can't you at least sit with me?  
This bed's big enough to hold the both of   
us and you'll be on top of the blankets."  
Serena asked hopefully and the look in her  
eyes made it nearly impossible to say no.  
  
"All right- but if your father kills me..."  
Darien sat beside her, not intending to  
lean back against the pillows 'till she  
moved over and pushed him back to lay her   
head on his shoulder. "Thanks Darien" Serena   
smiled and closed the locket as the song ended.  
  
"I can't spend the night like this Serena."   
Darien clarified.  
  
"I know, just stay 'till I fall asleep."  
Sje settled her head more comfortably  
and opened the locket again, humming a  
bit to the music again.  
  
Laying with his shoulder as her pillow,  
Darien sighed and made himself comfortable,  
resting his head above hers and turning onto  
his side so he could wrap his free arm around  
her to keep her warm.  
  
Serena was humming still before she started  
singing softly.  
  
"The room is empty  
The lights are dim  
And my heart wonders  
If I'll ever see you again  
  
My tears are hungry  
For an open door  
When your arms held me  
I never felt that way before  
  
I'll be waiting  
I'll be watching  
Under a blue moon  
The taste of heaven  
Only happens  
Once in a blue moon  
  
Once in a blue moon"   
  
The last two lines were hardly audible as she  
clicked the locket shut and whispered sleepily.   
"That's how I felt when our dance ended."  
  
Feeling her body relax totally in his arms,  
Darien listened to her steady breathing and  
thought over the events of the night. The most  
surprising thing being Serena's reaction to  
him and his feelings. [Not to mention her trip  
to the hospital...] Without even realizing it,  
Darien soon nodded off, turning further towards  
Serena, who had turned over onto her side with   
her back to him, so they lay spoon-fashioned  
together in the bed.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Holy crud." Sammy stood in the doorway to Serena's room, staring  
at the bed.  
  
"What is it?" Andrew came over behind him and stared wide-eyed at  
the bed.   
  
Amy came over to look too, "So?..." She smiled as she saw the  
pair on the bed, and quickly looked over to where Serena's parents  
were coming over. "Oh dear" pushing past the two guys, she came   
over beside the bed and shook Darien.  
  
"Wake up" she looked over at Serena, sleeping soundly with her head  
on his arm.  
  
"Wha...?" Darien sleepily looked over his shoulder and met with  
Amy's worried gaze.  
  
"My parents are coming down the hall." Sammy explained and watched  
as Darien tried to pull away.  
  
"Mmm- mmm" Serena lifted a hand to his arm and protested the loss  
of her pillow.  
  
"Sorry babe" Darien pulled back carefully and slipped off the bed,  
moving over to the chair he'd told her he'd spend the night in,  
he messed up an extra blanket that was on it as though he'd   
just gotten up from there.  
  
Just in time as well, Ken and Ikuko arrived just seconds after  
he sat down. Ilene came over and smiled down at him, "You poor  
dear did you wake up in the middle of the night? We thought it  
best to leave you to your sleep."  
  
"Thank you, yes I woke up and came over to check on her." Darien  
smiled, still sleepy and caught the other's curious looks.  
  
"If you'll excuse us, we'll take Darien downstairs so he can  
get some coffee." Andrew nodded towards the door and Darien,  
Sammy, and Amy all followed.  
  
"Did any of the nurses come in during the night?" Ken asked  
him.  
  
[Oh shoot! I hope not!] Darien shrugged and grimaced. "I'm   
afraid I passed out like a light as soon as I sat down again."  
  
"Well thank you for staying here with her, I'm sure if she woke  
up and was afraid, seeing you there probably helped." Ken  
smiled and Sammy unexpectedly laughed.  
  
"What is so funny young man?" Ikuko asked.  
  
Shaking his hea, Sammy quickly stepped out of the room  
calling out over his shoulder, "Nothing mom!"  
  
Darien walked out with Andrew and Amy, refusing to answer   
anything until he'd gotten his promised coffee. He stopped  
by the nurses station and asked about who'd been working  
the overnight shift. A good acquaintance of his Kay  
spoke up, "I was the one who had to check in on your girl-  
friend last night, but don't worry, I'm not the type to  
get someone into trouble. I won't even mention her company  
last night."  
  
Darien smiled, relieved, "Thanks Kay"  
  
"So you spent the night with her?!" Amy skipped anxiously   
beside him all the way down to the cafeteria.  
  
Darien nodded and sat down while Andrew got them coffee. He  
returned to their table with Sammy and some food. "We thought  
you'd be hungry too."  
  
"Thanks" Darien opened a blueberry muffin and ate it with his  
coffee as the others started bombarding him with questions.  
  
Andrew- "So you weren't really asleep when we left were you?"   
  
Amy- "Did you finally tell her how you feel?"   
  
Andrew- "Did you give her the last clue?"   
  
Amy- "What's gonna happen now, are you an item?"   
  
"Is she still a vir..." Sammy's question was muffled by  
Andrew and Darien choked on his bite of the muffin.  
  
After catching his breath, he nodded at Sammy. "Of course  
she's still a vir- you know- I was on top of the covers!"  
  
He shook his head and set down the food, now fully awake.  
"Yes we did get our feelings cleared up, no I wasn't really  
asleep when you left, no I'm not sure where things are going  
from here, yes I gaver her the last gift, and yes she is still  
whole!" Darien added for Sammy.  
  
"You didn't even kiss her?" Sammy asked.  
  
Smiling, Darien nodded, "Yes, but that was the only thing that   
happened last night."  
  
Amy sighed, "Ohh... Serena's first ball and her first kiss..."  
she stared dreamily off to the side, picturing what the dance  
was like.  
  
Darien stared wide-eyed at the dreamy girl. "She'd never been  
kissed?!"  
  
"Nu-uh" Amy shook her head and finished off her hot-chocolate.  
"I'd better go call up the girls and tell them what happened,  
I was running late this morning, see you in her room!" she  
walked over to the elevators and headed up to her mom's   
office.  
  
"My sister got kissed? Yuck!" Sammy laughed and shook his head.   
"I'm gonna go see if she's awake yet." he took off too.  
  
Andrew finished his own coffee and sat back looking at his  
messy friend. "So you got the girl?" he raised an eyebrow  
inquisitively.  
  
Darien smiled, "Yep" he finished his coffee and muffin.  
"Come on lets go back upstairs." he stood and headed up  
before Andrew.  
  
"What about Lucien?" Andrew asked as they waited for  
the elevator.   
  
Darien frowned, "He'd just better hope I don't find him  
any time soon."   
  
"Is she pressing charges?" Andrew entered the elevator  
behind him.  
  
"I don't know, I kinda forgot about that" Darien rubbed  
his eyes, his bruised one hurting as he did so.  
  
"That's some black eye" Andrew laughed as he thought  
back to how hard it had been to restrain Darien.  
  
"And what's so funny?" Darien glared  
  
"Nothing, I'm just glad you and Serena are hooking up."  
Andrew shrugged as he walked out of the elevator.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Darien followed and   
they stopped at the counter around the corner from  
her room.  
  
"Hmm... how should I put this?... she'll be good for  
you Dare. You have to admit she's the one person  
who can make you lose that precious control you  
have over your emotions." Andrew held up a hand to  
stop whatever Darien was gonna say.  
  
"She's been doing it for months, since you first  
got hit by that test paper of hers you haven't  
been the same guy as before. You come into the  
arcade either angry or bored, bicker with her, and   
leave with a big grin. You tease her, but you also   
gave her your jacket the other day. You have never   
done that for anyone before... You guys act like  
you hate each other, but we all realized that wasn't  
true. You'd both be good for each other, she brings   
out the lighter side in you, and you could probably  
help her mature a bit more." Andrew smiled and headed  
over to her room.  
  
"Sounds like a great girl if she can do all that  
to you." An older voice broke into Darien's  
thoughts.  
  
Turning he saw a gentleman of about 65-70 years  
walking by with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.  
He smiled at Darien and added, "My wife used to  
do the same to me, five years younger than me  
she was. We used to argue like cats and dogs when  
we first met, everyone thought we hated each  
other- for about three months. But during a summer  
when she went away I was so miserable, I couldn't  
explain it then BOOM! I realized I loved her."  
  
The man smiled and sighed, "When she came back  
I was surprised to find out I was the first  
person she wanted to see. I asked her out and...  
we've been together for over 52 years."  
  
"Wow" Darien saw the emotion in the older man's  
eyes.   
  
The old man laughed, "But boy did we hate each  
other at first, we still do sometimes- but I  
wouldn't give her up for the world." He nodded  
his head and excused himself, heading over to  
one of the rooms down the hall.  
  
His parting words stuck in Darien's mind as  
the old man added- "If you're really like my  
Celie and me- you're gonna have to tell her  
you love her before its too late. I nearly  
lost my girl to the competition- I'm sure you  
must have some too."   
  
[Lose Serena... ] Darien was brought out of his  
musings when Ken, Ilene and Andrew walked over   
to talk to him.  
  
"Is Serena ok?" He asked and the nodded yes,  
they explained that Mark had dropped by and  
they'd left them to talk.  
  
[She's talking to Mark?] A pang of jealousy  
hit Darien, but he shook his head to rid  
himself of it. [Stop being stupid Darien]  
He focused on the Tsukino's as they discussed  
what to do about Lucien.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"So how are you feeling Serena?" Mark sat by her legs  
on the bed.  
  
Serena shivered and pulled up the covers a bit, "Ok  
I guess- I'm really sleepy and I feel really heavy  
and blah."  
  
She smiled and suddenly raised a hand to her hair,  
"Oh gosh I must look horrible!" she groaned and  
put her head beneath the covers.  
  
"No you look fine!" Mark laughed and leaned forward to  
pull the blanket back.  
  
Serena looked up skeptically, "You're not just saying  
that?"   
  
Mark shook his head and bade her to sit up since  
she'd slipped down into the blankets. Serena tried,  
only to find her arms feeling oddly weak. "I can't  
sit up." she pouted and tried again.  
  
"Here let me help" Mark scooted forward and gently  
took a hold of her sides beneath her arms and lifted  
her to her pillow.  
  
He'd come a lot closer, Serena lay wondering what  
to do as he slipped his hands down from her body to  
the bed, to support himself a bit over her. "Thanks"  
  
"Yeah" Mark smiled and lifted a hand to her face,  
cupping it as Darien had the night before.  
  
[Oh no- he can't like me!] Serena watched unsure  
of what to do to geth him away. She licked her  
parched lips lightly and realized her mistake as  
his eyes focused on her mouth now and he leaned  
down as if to kiss her.  
  
She was saved by a knock on her door.   
  
Dr. Mizuno stepped in and Mark moved away, standing  
beside her instead of sitting on the bed. "So how  
are we doing this morning?" Dr. Mizuno smiled and  
greeted Mark.  
  
"All right I guess," Serena yawned and pulled up  
the covers, watching as Mark stepped outside to  
allow the doctor to work.  
  
Dr. Mizuno waited for him to step outside and  
smiled down at Serena. "That's gonna be a tough  
call."  
  
"What is?" Serena wondered  
  
"Well you have two very good young men vying  
for your attentions..." the doctor smiled as  
Serena flushed, but she nodded and sighed.  
  
"The good news is that if you're feeling well  
enough you can go home for Christmas."   
  
"And the bad news?" Serena asked  
  
Dr. Mizuno patted her hand, "I'm afraid your  
parents have decided to press charges and  
you'll be going to court soon."  
  
Serena gasped, "Press charges? Against whom?  
Why?"   
  
"You mean you don't even know why you're here?"  
Dr. Mizuno looked down at the worried girl  
before her. "Lucien drugged you"  
  
Serena froze, a flashback to the night before  
came to mind.  
  
~~~ "I'm sorry"   
  
Surprised, Serena turned back to look at him and noted the   
concerned look in his eyes. "Sorry for what?" she whispered.  
  
Darien sighed and took hold of her hand, "For letting this   
happen to you. I knew he'd be trouble for you, we tried   
to warn you but you wouldn't believe me and I should have   
paid better..."  
  
"Warn me about him? Who'd you... What does Lucien have to  
do with this?" Serena interrupted.  
  
"He made you get sick," Darien said, and waited for her   
reaction. ~~~  
  
  
"I'll go talk to your parents about your  
going home." Dr. Mizuno patted her hand  
gently and left her to her thoughts.  
  
After a few moments on her own, Serena was  
re-joined by Andrew who'd wanted to see  
her alone for a while.   
  
The first thing he saw were the tears slipping  
from her eyes silently as she stared down at  
her lap. Moving over beside her, he lifted  
her chin and asked what was wrong.  
  
"I... I thought... nevermind." she wiped her  
eyes and sniffled. "Aren't you missing your  
christmas celebration Andy? You should be  
at home opening your gifts with Lizzy and  
your parents, not here."  
  
Andrew smiled and shook his head, "You   
honestly think I could celebrate knowing  
you were in a hospital?"   
  
Serena shrugged, "I guess not... I don't know...  
I'm really confused right now Andy- that's all"  
  
"Anything I could help with?" Andrew pulled up a  
chair beside her.  
  
Biting her lip for a moment, Serena finally  
nodded and spoke. "How do you tell someone  
that you care about them, but that you lo-  
care about someone else too?"   
  
"Care about someone else or love someone  
else? There's a big difference." Andrew  
sat back, knowing full well who she spoke  
of.  
  
"But I'm not sure if I he loves me too and  
I won't be the first one to say it 'cuz  
what if he doesn't?" Serena yawned and lay back.  
  
"One of you will have to say it first Serena,  
he's never had anyone like you- I'm pretty  
sure he doesn't recognize his feelings for  
what they are, but he does feel that way  
towards you." Andrew watched her struggling  
to stay awake.  
  
"You sure?" Serena stifled another yawn and  
blinked her heavy eyes.  
  
"I'm sure- get some rest Serena" Andrew  
stood and pushed her hair off her face.  
  
"But I'm so tired of sleeping..." she yawned  
and felt her body getting heavier.  
  
"Its what you need right now, you need to  
rest and let your system recover." Andrew  
leaned down and kissed her forehead, whispering  
"Sleep"   
  
Smiling down at his little Serena, he realized  
she wasn't as little as he thought her to be,  
but not quite old enough for all this either.  
[Poor little thing] he pulled up her covers  
and turned at the sound of the door opening.  
  
"We're taking her home!" Ilene smiled and  
was soon followed by Ken, Dr. Mizuno, Sammy,  
Darien and Mark.  
  
"You sure about this Dr.? " Andrew looked  
down at the sleeping girl.  
  
"Yes, all she needs now is to rest, and  
she shouldn't spend Christmas in a hospital.  
She's one of the luckier patients who's well  
enough to go home."   
  
"How're you gonna get her to the car?" Sammy  
walked in and sat down on the chair Andrew  
had vacated.  
  
"I guess I'll have to carry her down." Ken  
wondered if his back could take it.  
  
"And make your back troubles worse? Nonsense!  
I'm sure we can find someone else who will carry   
her down for us, its not like she's the heaviest  
person on earth." Ilene told him, fully expecting the  
following replies.  
  
"I could take her for you" Darien and Mark both  
offered.  
  
"Thank you Darien, I'd be much obliged." Ken  
stood back and Darien moved forward to carry  
her.   
  
"What about the IV?" he asked  
  
Dr. Mizuno shook her head, "We didn't mean just  
this second." She and Ilene shooed everyone out,  
asking Sammy to go find the lost Amy. "We're  
gonna get her ready."  
  
The IV was carefully removed. Serena's hospital  
gown came off easily enough and she woke up  
as the cold air hit her bare arms and chest.  
  
"I'm cold" she whispered, blinking sleepily  
up at her mom.  
  
"I know dear but I'm sure you'll be more  
comfortable being carried down in your  
PJ's than in a hospital gown." Ilene kissed  
her forehead and pulled Serena to sit up.  
  
"Help me get you dressed dear." She went  
slowly, but soon enough Serena lay back down in   
her pink tank-top bunny PJ's. Lifting the bed's  
backrest, Ilene stood beside her and combed  
through her hair, with the speed and efficiency  
only a mother could have, Serena's hair was  
tangle-free and hanging in a long braid down  
her back. "Your meatballs wouldn't be too  
comfortable later."  
  
Serena nodded and shivered, pulling up the  
covers again. Dr. Mizuno checked her temperature  
(standard procedure) asked how she felt and  
then went over to the door and called the men  
back in. Amy had returned- having called the  
girls and told them they were invited over to  
the Tsukino's later on. (Ken had asked her  
to invite them over for a bit)   
  
Smiling at Serena, Amy came over and hugged  
her carefully. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Ok" Serena smiled and looked around the  
room.   
  
"So when can we go?" Sammy asked, impatiently.  
  
Dr. Mizuno walked over to Ken and led  
him over to the receptionists asking for  
Serena's release papers she'd had them type  
up. Ilene looked around the room to make  
sure she didn't leave anything, grateful  
that they had come too early for the flower  
shop to be open and spotted a small box  
and some wrapping paper on a nearby counter.  
  
"What was in this dear?" She came over with  
the box, her eyes sparkling excitedly.  
  
[So that's where she gets it] Darien smiled  
as Ilene reminded him of Serena waiting  
for her hot chocolate.  
  
Serena blushed and smiled, "That was my  
last gift." she pulled out the music box  
and showed it to everyone.  
  
"Oh its so pretty!" Amy touched the little  
circle that opened it and the song started  
palying softly.  
  
Ilene's eyes softened and she smiled  
tenderly. "So'd you find out who he was?"   
  
Serena nodded, unsure if she should  
say who or not. "And?" Amy asked eagerly.  
  
Serena bit her lip uncertainly before  
replying. "Lets just say I wasn't dissapointed"  
  
Dr. Mizuno re-entered and told them they could  
get going if they wanted- "Ken's almost  
done with the paperwork so if you want to  
start heading down you can."  
  
Andrew helped Ilene carry down Serena's stuff  
from the night before. Her poofy ball dress  
had been hung in a little closet, her shoes  
and mask were with it. Sammy led the way out,  
with Amy beside him. Mark walked along with  
them and Ilene and Andrew followed closely.   
  
Darien noticed her shivering as she pulled  
off the blankets and looked around for  
his coat. [I must have left it on the sofa   
overnight] "I'll be right back" he hurried  
out and over to the sofa, but it was gone.  
  
"Kay did anyone find a black tuxedo jacket?"  
Darien asked as he headed over to the counter.  
  
She smiled and handed it over, "Wouldn't want  
her to get cold would we?" she winked and  
picked up her purse. "Merry Christmas  
Darien!" she smiled and headed over to the  
elevators.  
  
"Thanks, you too Kay!" He smiled and walked  
back to Serena's room, where she was asking  
Ken about Lucien.  
  
"We'll talk about that some other time,  
he's already been reported and they're   
contacting the other people he gave that  
stuff to for check ups and tests." He leaned  
forward and hugged her carefully, "But lets  
not worry about that today- its Christmas!"  
  
Serena smiled and nodded, her smile growing  
a bit brighter as she spotted Darien over her  
dad's shoulder and saw the warm smile on  
his face. He came over and Ken stood, thanking  
him again for his help. "Its not problem"  
  
Leaving them to catch up with Ilene and   
the others, Ken realized he didn't mind  
the idea of Darien carrying his daughter.  
[And here I always said I'd shoot the  
first man to touch her!] He chuckled and  
shook his head as he remembered his old  
pledge. [He's a decent young man though,  
with a good future ahead of him.] Thinking  
over Darien's qualifications, Ken wondered  
about the young man's family. [I'll have to  
ask about that later] He didn't even wait  
for them in the elevator, so lost in thought  
he was.  
  
Back in the room, Darien lay his jacket over  
her shoulders and smiled as he saw she still  
held the locket. "I thought your mom took  
all your stuff?"   
  
Serena nodded and put her arms through  
his coat's sleeves. "Smells just like the  
other one." she smiled and wondered how  
he'd lift her.  
  
He leaned down and placed his hand beneath  
her back and her legs, carrying her princess  
style again. Serena carefully raised her arm  
and placed it around his neck, her other one  
holding the locket still.   
  
"So what's gonna happen now??" Serena asked  
as he walked over to the elevator and she  
pressed the button with her free hand.  
  
"Happen now?" Darien looked down at her  
as she nodded.  
  
"Between us- what'll happen?" She bit  
her lip uncertainly and waited for his reply.  
  
Stepping into the elevator and waiting for  
the doors to close, Darien leaned against  
the wall remembering the older man's advice.  
  
~~~ "If you're really like my  
Celie and me- you're gonna have to tell her  
you love her before its too late. I nearly  
lost my girl to the competition- ..." ~~~  
  
He suddenly asked. "Do you think you could love me?"  
  
Serena's eyes widened but she nodded 'Yes'  
and was brought closer to him so their faces  
were almost touching, his eyes staring intensely  
into hers. Cautiously he continued, "Would it help   
if I said I already love you?"  
  
Her throat suddenly contstricted and her eyes   
watered, Serena nodded, "But only if you really   
meant it." her shaky voice showing her uncertainty.  
  
Darien nodded and brought his lips to hers, his   
breath caressing as he wispered, "I do" before kissing her again.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ok's well that's not the end- just one more part to go, but  
that seemed like a good place to stop. Start with a kis- end with  
a kiss ^.^ I hope you like this chapter- And don't forget to Reivew!  
Thanks!  
  
  
BunnyRena 


End file.
